Del Pasado Al Presente
by Ritsune-san
Summary: Hamato Yoshi y Oroku Saki de tan solo 15 años son secuestrados por el Krang y llevados al futuro, afortunadamente logran escapar con ayuda de las tortugas pero antes de pensar en cualquier plan para regresar a su época y hogar se enteran de su oscuro futuro, Ahora ellos tendrán que luchar contra sus nuevos enemigos si quieren regresar a su hogar.
1. Chapter 1: Fuera de epoca

Del pasado al Presente

Resumen: Hamato Yoshi y Oroku Saki de tan solo 15 años son secuestrados por el Krang y llevados al futuro, afortunadamente logran escapar con ayuda de las tortugas pero antes de pensar en cualquier plan para regresar a su época y hogar se enteran de su oscuro futuro, Ahora ellos tendrán que luchar contra sus nuevos enemigos si quieren regresar a su hogar.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Aclaraciones:

- Diálogos -

"Pensamientos"

{Mensajes de Texto}

[Llamadas]

~Sonidos~

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Capitulo 1: Fuera de época.

Japón: El Pasado

Dos chicos meditaban en un Dojo alejado del pueblo el cual vivían, uno era Hamato Yoshi y se encontraba a un extremo del dojo concentrándose en meditar, Yoshi en ese momento tenia un pantalón azul y una camisa blanca, tenia el pelo castaño y un poco desordenado, los ojos cafés y un rostro amable, del otro lado estaba Oroku Saki, el cual también tenia un pantalón pero de color gris oscuro y una camisa blanca, el tenia el cabello negro y un poco largo, ojos grises, un rostro serio.

Los dos chicos estaban concentrándose en meditar hasta que una campana sonó a lo lejos, la cual significaba que era mediodía y que su meditación había terminado, los dos suspiraron con alegría, en la esquina de la habitación se encontraban sus mochilas, una era café oscuro la cual era de Yoshi y la otra era negra con gris y era de Saki, de ellas sacaron una toalla y se quitaron el sudor, cada uno saco una sudadera de sus mochila y se las pusieron, la de Saki era negra con bordes blancos y la de Yoshi era marrón con marrón mas oscuro.

- Fue una buena meditación, cierto? - dijo Yoshi animadamente y vio como el rostro serio de Saki bajaba la mirada, Yoshi tratando de reconfortarlo le paso el brazo por el cuello - Oh! Tranquilo! Estoy seguro que lo harás mejor que yo en algún momento - dijo para animarlo y sirvió ya que Saki sonrió muy ligeramente, si Yoshi no lo conociera pensaría que aun se mantenía serio, en ese momento la diferencia de tamaño era mas visible y se vio que Yoshi era mas alto que Saki.

Los dos iban caminando por un sendero rodeados de densos arboles que los llevaría hasta su casa, de repente por el rabillo del ojo notaron un repentino brillo de color rosa y después escucharon muchos pasos a su dirección.

- Saki - dijo Yoshi normalmente.

- Si Yoshi? - respondió Saki

- Debemos correr? - le pregunto Yoshi con una sonrisa confiada.

- Creo que sabes la respuesta - dijo Saki sonriendo y abriendo lentamente su mochila al igual que Yoshi y los dos sacaron sus armas, La de Yoshi era una Katana y la de Saki unas Tekko Kagi (garras de metal).

Se quedaron quietos esperando a ver a su oponente pero cuando alcanzaron a verlos los dos chicos se congelaron.

- Robots? - pregunto Yoshi totalmente sorprendido, tanto que casi no esquivo el disparo que le hicieron.

- Concéntrate - dijo Saki esquivando perfectamente todos los disparos, mas robots aparecieron haciendo que la pelea fuera de 12 contra 2, Saki estaba rebanando partes de los robots al igual que Yoshi.

- De donde salieron Robots? Esto no tiene lógica! - dijo Yoshi aun esquivando.

- Concéntrate! - repitió Saki volteando para verlo enojado pero en ese momento vio como un robot le apuntaba a Yoshi por la espalda, Saki corrió rápidamente para recibir el golpe por su amigo y así fue, sintió una descarga de choques eléctricos e inmediatamente callo desmallado, Yoshi volteo alarmado y vio a su amigo en el suelo.

- ¡SAKI! - grito pero al descuidarse otro Robot le apunto y le paso lo mismo que su amigo y callo desmallado justo encima de el.

- El Krang ha neutralizado a los especímenes de raza conocida como humanos - dijo un Krangdroide.

- El Krang ordeno que el Krang lleve a la especie conocida como humanos con el Krang - dijo el segundo Krang y los dos Krangdroides tomaron los cuerpos desmallados de los chicos y se los llevaron al portal Krang.

Nueva York: El Presente

En medio de lo que parecía una bodega abandonada se encontraban dos chicos desmallados en una celda de energía que estaba conectada por barios tubos a computadoras con aspecto avanzado.

El primero en despertar fue Saki, pero no pasaron ni 5 segundos cuando Yoshi también despertó, Yoshi veía aun agotado a los Krang mientras que Saki veía su entorno.

- Krang, los especímenes conocidos como humanos han despertado - dijo un Krang a otro, Yoshi los escucho hablar ingles por lo que también hablo en ese idioma.

- ¿Que? Oigan! Ustedes! - Le dijo Yoshi a los Krang - Mas les vale que nos saquen de aquí rápido! - en ese momento Saki vio sus mochilas y sus armas en una esquina abandonados.

- El Krang se ríe de sus amenazas - dijo un Krang.

- Sáquenos de aquí! Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con ustedes! - les reclamo Yoshi.

- El espécimen de raza conocida como humana dijo información errónea - respondió otro Krang - El Krang sabe información del potencial de los humanos, y el Krang a decidió hacer la acción conocida como secuestro cuando los humanos se encontraran indefensos - dijo el Krang y en cuanto dijo la ultima palabra Yoshi sintió un repentino cambio de ambiente y alarmado volteo a ver a Saki.

- Indefensos?! - repitió Saki con una densa aura negra, Yoshi se asusto un poco y volvió a ver al Krang.

- Sáquenos de aquí o se arrepentirán! - dijo Yoshi enojado pero un poco asustado por Saki.

- Denegado humano - dijo el Krang que estaba enfrente de la gran computadora - En estos momentos ustedes son especímenes propiedad del Krang, ahora mismo empezaremos nuestros planes - el Krang apretó unos botones y una voz robótica y hablo:

"Proceso de adiestramiento para los especímenes: 2-0-9-1-3-5. Cuenta regresiva empezando: 5... 4..."

Yoshi y Saki juntaron sus espaldas viendo a todos lados en posición defensiva.

"3... 2..."

Yoshi y Saki se tensaron pero en ese momento vieron como algo parecido a una Sai se clavaba violentamente en la computadora.

"Fallas del sistema, experimento anulado" dijo la voz robótica

- ¿Una Fabrica abandonada? Eso es cliché - escucharon una voz y vieron de donde provenía y casi dejaron caer la mandíbula hasta el suelo al ver a cuatro tortugas mutantes paradas en el marco de una ventana.

- Es un truco muy sucio usar a chicos indefensos como sujetos de prueba - dijo una tortuga con mascara roja y Saki se enojo.

- Indefensos?! - repitió Saki enojado.

- Calma, estoy seguro que no lo dijo para insultar - dijo Yoshi tratando de calmar a Saki y por lo visto funciono ya que su mirada se suavizo un poco.

- Donnie - hablo el de mascara azul al de mascara morada - Ve y corta la energía de la celda de energía, nosotros te cubrimos - las cuatro tortugas saltaron del marco de ventana y empezaron a pelear contra los Krangdroides mientras que Donatello se acercaba a la computadora.

- No se preocupen, los sacare de ahí en cuestión de segundos - y así fue, en pocos segundos la celda de energía se desintegro- Bien! Ahora corran! Este lugar no es seguro - le dijo Donatello a los chicos y rápidamente tomo su bastón Bo y fue a luchar con sus hermanos.

- Nuestras armas-

- Si, yo también las vi - interrumpió Yoshi a Saki y los dos sonrieron y corrieron hacia sus pertenencias.

- Chicos! La salida esta por el otro lado! - les grito Leonardo pero no se dio cuenta de los Krangdroides que se acercaban a el, cuando se dio cuenta de ellos estos estaban listos para disparar pero fueron rebanados por los dos chicos.

- Hmp! Sabemos que la salida esta por el otro lado - dijo Yoshi con una sonrisa y con una Katana dispuesto a ayudar al igual que Saki que tenia sus Tekko Kagi puestas, Leonardo sonrió y asintieron, los seis adolescentes empezaron a pelear hombro a hombro y en cuestión de tiempo y esfuerzo el numero de Krangdroides se redujo a cero.

- Eso... fue... cansado - dijo Donatello recuperando el aliento y sentado sobre un montón de piezas robóticas.

- Ugh... necesito Pizza... - dijo Michelangelo acostado en el suelo totalmente agotado.

- Fue una buena pelea - dijo Raphael no tan cansado.

- Fue una sorpresa recibir ayuda de quienes ayudamos - dijo Leonardo también no tan cansado y dirigiéndose a los dos chicos nuevos.

- No fue nada - dijo Yoshi con una sonrisa - Pero de hecho fue una sorpresa que nos secuestraran y tortugas gigantes nos rescataran, no es cierto? - dijo esto ultimo hacia Saki y este parecía el menos cansado ya que ni siquiera jadeaba o sudaba, este asintió y tomo su mochila junto la Yoshi y se la dio - Pero tengo una pregunta - se dirigió Yoshi a las tortugas y borro su sonrisa - Porque estamos hablando ingles? - las tortugas parpadearon confusas.

- Porque estamos en Nueva York - respondió Leonardo dudoso.

- Nueva York! - repitieron los dos chicos con total sorpresa.

- Están bromeando - dijo Yoshi con una gran sonrisa nerviosa mientras que Saki tenia la vista perdida.

- No, estamos en Estados Unidos, Nueva York - dijo Donatello con duda.

- Oh! No! Esto no esta pasando - dijo Yoshi poniéndose en cuclillas y tapándose el rostro mientras que Saki trataba de mantener su cara de Poker pero actualmente eso era muy difícil por la impresión.

- Que sucede? Porque se ponen así? - pregunto Raphael.

- Nosotros no somos de aquí! Nosotros somos de japón! - dijo Yoshi aun alterado y sorprendido.

- Que?! - ahora los sorprendidos eran las tortugas.

- Nosotros acabábamos de Entrenar cuando esas cosas nos desmallaron y nos trajeron aquí - dijo Yoshi poniéndose de pie.

- Eso... eso es increíble! - dijo Donatello con una sonrisa - Los Krang tienen una maquina de teletransportación ¡Es increíble!

- No es algo bueno Donnie, Necesitamos encontrar esa maquina de teletransportación y llevarlos a su hogar - dijo Leonardo con voz firme, después volteo a ver a los chicos - mientras tanto, supongo que se pueden quedar en la guarida.

- Pero Sensei - empezó Donatello.

- Yo hablare con el - lo interrumpió Leonardo.

- Nos ayudarían? - pregunto Yoshi esperanzado.

- Por supuesto, ahora, vámonos, es peligroso estar aquí incluso después de haber vencido - dijo Leonardo serio.

- Eso sonó como frase de caricatura de Super Heroes barata - dijo Yoshi ladeando la vista.

- ES una frase de caricatura de Super Heroes barata - dijo Raphael irritado.

Salieron de la bodega y empezaron a saltar sobre edificios mientras que Yoshi miraba curioso nueva York, después de todo, ellos no salían del pueblo del que vivían.

- Wow! Supe que Nueva York era muy moderno, pero no creí que tanto! - dijo mientras veía los carros y vitrales que exhibían cualquier cosa - Normalmente nosotros no salimos del pue... blo?- las Tortugas y Yoshi se detuvieron cuando escucharon que Saki ya no corría con ellos - Pasa algo? - le pregunto Yoshi a Saki que estaba viendo algo con los ojos totalmente abiertos, Yoshi se preocupo y vio lo que Saki veía y sonrió al ver un anuncio.

[Godzilla, Mayo 2015]

- Wow! Una película de Godzilla! A ti te gusta ¿Cierto? - le pregunto Yoshi a Saki obviamente sin ver lo realmente importante.

- En que año estamos? - pregunto Saki y las tortugas y Yoshi se desconcertaron.

- Porque preguntas eso? - pregunto Yoshi.

- En Que Año Estamos?! - volvió a preguntar Saki pero mas fuerte.

- 2015 - respondió Donatello y Yoshi se impresiono pero Saki ya se esperaba esa respuesta

- Eso... no... ¡Dios! - dijo Yoshi y empezó a caminar dando vueltas.

- Que sucede? - se acerco Leonardo a Yoshi.

- No! Es imposible!

- Que es imposible - pregunto Michelangelo.

- No solo nos sacaron de Japón - empezó Yoshi

- Si no de nuestra época - termino Saki.

- Que? Esto párese un mal chiste! - dijo Raphael

- Nosotros somos de varias décadas del pasado - dijo Yoshi alterado

- Increíble! - dijo repentinamente Donatello con una gran sonrisa - Una maquina del tiempo! Eso es Increíble - todos vieron a Donatello con rostro serio - A menos que este a manos del Krang - dijo borrando su sonrisa y desviando su mirada.

- Esto es muy serio Donnie - dijo Leo - Apurémonos y vallamos rápido a la guarida - sin perder tiempo, los adolescentes corrieron hasta la guarida sin saber lo que se avecina.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Hola! Yo otra vez publicando un nuevo fic!

Como me gusto escribir este fic! Desde hace unos días lo había terminado pero no lo publicaba por falta de confianza, Si, Soy muy inseguro, LO SE! Aun lo estoy... Pero no importa eso!

El Fanfic tiene una historia fija, es obvio, los dos tratando de regresar a su época y etc. pero de vez en cuando publicare pequeños OneShots estilo comedia para relajo, algo así como relleno.

Pueden agregarme a Facebook si les interesa el Fic ya que preguntare por ideas y opiniones en mi Facebook, búsquenme como "Ritsune San" pero por si acaso el link en mi perfil de junto con el de mi Tumblr que es Pff... "Ritsune-san"

Envíenme sus opiniones, comentarios y criticas del Fic! Todo es aceptado!


	2. Capitulo 2: Mi otro yo

Del pasado al Presente

Nota: Lamento el haber tardado en actualizar, me distraje en un dibujo y no pude hacer dos cosas a la vez, aparte de que últimamente a hecho MUCHO calor y no me deja concentrarme… y soy flojo… como sea.

También quiero disculparme ya que las aclaraciones anteriores estaban algo erróneas, se me hiso fácil copiar y pegar las "aclaraciones" de otro fic.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Aclaraciones:

- Diálogos -

- "Pensamientos" –

"Narraciones o Anuncios por altavoz"

[Anuncios]

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Capitulo 2: Mi otro yo

Los adolescentes habían llegado a la guarida hace tiempo pero como Splinter estaba meditando y odiaba ser molestado cuando meditaba, decidió esperar aprovechando en como decirle lo que acababa de pasar, mientras que las demás tortugas mutantes se presentaban con los chicos nuevos.

- Ya es hora - dijo Leonardo parándose y dejando a los demás con un ambiente tenso por lo que estaba apunto de suceder.

- Y... - empezó Yoshi en dirección a las tortugas - Como es su sensei?

- Oh! Es una rata mutante! - dijo Mikey como si fuera lo mas natural y Yoshi y Saki se miraron con duda.

- Eso suena... - dijo Yoshi buscando la palabra.

- Raro - dijo Saki.

- Lo es - dijo Mikey aun con su sonrisa - después de que mutamos nos convertimos en familia.

- Una muy extraña - dijo Raphael leyendo un comic, en eso entra a la sala Leonardo seguido de Splinter, pero este paro en seco cuando vio a los dos chicos que estaban en la sala y sintió una hilera de FlashBack's que permaneció por unos segundos.

- Umm... Sensei? - pregunto Leonardo acercándose a Splinter al igual que sus hermanos.

- Oroku Saki - dijo después de unos momentos Splinter viendo al Chico de pelo negro este se sorprendió - Hamato Yoshi - Yoshi también se sorprendió pero mas notoriamente, Las tortugas vieron a los chicos y después a su sensei pensando que estaba confundido o enfermo.

- Como sabes nuestros nombres? - después de que Yoshi dijo eso las tortugas vieron a Yoshi y Saki sorprendidos.

- Te llamas Hamato Yoshi? - pregunto Leonardo impactado.

- O si, nuestros modales - dijo Yoshi avergonzado - Mi nombre es Hamato Yoshi y el es Oroku Saki - Las tortugas se impresionaron incluso mas que Splinter - Pasa algo?

- Necesito hablar con ustedes chicos, a solas - los chicos se vieron dudosos pero aceptaron, siguieron a Splinter hasta entrar en el Dojo y ahí los chicos se sentaron en medio de la sala, Splinter estaba caminando de un lugar a otro pensando si esto era real, pero finalmente se detuvo enfrente de los chicos y se sentó en posición del loto y suspiro pesadamente.

- Como sabe nuestros nombres? - pregunto directamente Saki sin esperar a que Splinter empezara a hablar y viéndolo directamente.

- Siempre tan directo - dijo Splinter con una sonrisa melancólica y amable, Yoshi y Saki se miraron un poco extrañados - la respuesta es complicada, incluso no se por donde empezar, posiblemente lo que les diré no lo creerán, pero no es mas que la verdad: Hamato Yoshi - Yoshi lo vio impaciente mente - Yo soy tu en el futuro - Yoshi y Saki abrieron los ojos de sorpresa, Yoshi abrió la boca pero no dijo nada por unos segundos.

- AY AJA! - dijo con sarcasmo y una gran sonrisa - Tu eres yo en el futuro, ni quien te crea, verdad Saki? - cuando se volteo a ver a Saki este estaba serio, tenia cierta desconfianza pero Yoshi savia que Saki le creía a Splinter, ese detalle hizo que lo que Splinter le dijo sea mas creíble - No... no es broma - Yoshi vio a Splinter impresionado.

- No, y me encantaría que lo fuera, Somos Hamato Yoshi, del clan Hamato - Splinter y Yoshi se vieron a los ojos durante unos segundos, Yoshi esperanzado de encontrar tan solo una pizca de mentira, y Splinter para asegurarle que era verdad, el primero en terminar el contacto visual fue Yoshi y miro el suero impactado.

- Pero... como?

- Como termine así? - interrumpió Splinter a Yoshi - bueno...

_"Hace muchos años, me enamore de una hermosa mujer y ella se enamoro de mi, pero yo no era el único que la amaba"_

- Wou Wou Wou! - interrumpió Yoshi a Splinter - Ya se como va la cosa, Saki también se enamoro, ella y yo nos casamos, tuvimos una hija, Saki nos trato de matar por celos pero sobreviví y el se llevo a nuestra hija y le mintió toda su vida ¿No? - Splinter se impresiono un poco por tan rápida deducción.

- Porque tenia que ser tan cliché? - pregunto Saki hastiado pero cambio rápido esa expresión por una de arrepentimiento - Lo siento - Splinter iba a decir algo pero Yoshi se le adelanto.

- No te culpes solo a ti, estoy seguro que la culpa es de todos - Yoshi le paso un brazo por los hombros, Saki lo miro dudoso - Tu eres mi mejor amigo, si realmente yo hubiera sido un buen amigo, hubiera hablado contigo y tratar de calmarte en todo momento y esa chica Pfff... si no noto lo bueno que eres y piensa que yo soy mejor, entonces tenia algo mal en la cabeza, sin ofender - le dijo a Splinter lo ultimo.

- No hay problema - respondió Splinter nada ofendido.

- No digas eso - dijo Saki aun triste pero manteniendo su cara de poker - Tu eres… eres increíble comparado conmigo, era obvio que ella se fijaría en ti antes que en mi, aparte, si yo realmente fuera un buen amigo, no hubiera hecho eso, y simplemente lo hubiera olvidado - bajo la mirada y Yoshi sonrió.

- Por eso digo que la culpa es de todos, ni tu, ni yo, ni ella, simplemente todos - respondió Yoshi con una sonrisa pero la borro y miro a Splinter - Pero... como termine en Rata?

- Ah... Salí de una tienda de mascotas cuando me encontré con unos sujetos extraños, por lo que me dijo Leonardo ustedes ya los conocen.

- El Krang? - pregunto Yoshi - Esas cosas nos trajeron aquí.

- Si, Pelee con ellos y por accidente mutajeno callo sobre mi y mis hijos, aparentemente los Krang saben lo poderosos que serán y quisieron lavarles el cerebro para hacerlos de un arma a su conveniencia.

- Esas cosas son horribles, no Saki? - le pregunto a Saki pero este aun se encontraba triste.

- Necesito aire - dijo, se paro y se dirigió a la salida.

- Te acompaño - dijo Yoshi también parándose.

- No, necesito estar solo - dijo y cuando abrió la puerta cuatro tortugas cayeron siendo descubiertas.

- Jejeje - río nerviosamente Mikey - No estábamos espiando.

- No, claro que no - dijo con sarcasmo Saki, tomo su mochila y salió de la guarida para después salir a caminar a un parque por el cual había pasado mientras iban a la guarida.

Saki caminaba con la cabeza gacha con sus ojos que parecían a punto de llorar, cuando llego al parque vio unos columpios, se sentó en el único que seguía solido ya que los otros dos estaban rotos, se quedo como media hora ahí pensando en su futuro, realmente quería a su mejor amigo, y el pensar que haría tantas cosas horribles solo por celos le consumía la mente, no savia exactamente en como seria su yo del futuro, pero con lo que se acababa de enterar, eso era lo que menos quería saber, pensó que ya había pasado un tiempo desde que salió de la guarida y decidió volver cuando de repente escucho a lo lejos una voz conocida.

- Lo tratos que hicieron el Krang con el humano conocido como Destructor han sido de gran ayuda para el Krang - Saki se impresiono y corrió en dirección de donde venia esa voz, cuando se acerco lo suficiente se escondió atrás de un edificio y ahí vio a esos robots otra vez y a otros mutantes, uno parecía un gran hombre lobo esquelético y el otro era un pez con piernas reboticas, eso sonaba raro no importaba por donde lo mirases.

- Si, si, estos tratos benefician mucho a ambos - dijo el gran lobo y olfateo el aire - Pero tenemos un problema con ustedes - dijo afilando la mirada - No son muy discretos, solo miren, un chico entrometido nos acaba de descubrir - Saki se alarmo inmediatamente y corrió lejos de ahí mientras sacaba de su mochila sus Tekko Kagi y se las ponía rápidamente, volteo hacia atrás y vio al gran lobo y al pez persiguiéndolo, Saki corrió por edificios y calles hasta que quedo atrapado en un callejón sin salida.

- Jejejeje - Saki escucho una risa ácida a sus espaldas y se volteo, vio al los dos oponentes con una mirada dura que en cierta forma se les hizo conocida a los mutantes y secretamente tuvieron una pizca de miedo - No, No, No, los niños no devén estar fuera de la cama tan tarde - dijo el pez con malicia.

- Parece que tenemos que castigarte - dijo el lobo y cuando lanzo el primer ataque que consistía en lanzar sus garras hacia Saki, Saki en lugar de esquivarlas las afronto y fácilmente las bloqueo usando sus garras metálicas.

- Impresionante, pero eso no te salvara - dijo el pez y se acerco corriendo a el y le soltó una fuerte patada, Saki otra vez no esquivo el ataque y cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca, tomo la pierna robótica lo que causara que Xever parara abruptamente, Saki usando su gran fuerza alzo a Xever del suelo y se lo lanzo a Bradford lo que causo que esto retrocedieran barios pasos.

- Jaja Impresionante, pero aun estas en desventaja - dijo Bradford y junto a Xever atacaron al chico, Saki con bastante elegancia esquivo todos los ataques con facilidad.

- Te mueves bien chico, es admirable que alguien de tan corta edad sea tan bueno esquivando nuestros ataque - dijo Xever con una sonrisa - Pero te empiezas a agotar, y no puedes esquivar todo el tiempo - Saki no se inmuto pero pensó que tenia razón, si quería salir de esa situación tan desventajosa tenia que atacar e huir.

- Si tu no atacas, nosotros lo aremos - dijo Bradford y otra vez atacaron juntos.

Saki esquivaba y bloqueaba los ataques lo mas rápido que podía, pero la situación no era tan fácil, en un descuido Xever pateo el hombro del chico haciendo que este retrocediera y lo recibiera el puño de Bradford que le golpeo la espalda haciendo que Saki se estrellara contra la pared.

Bradford cargo al chico por la sudadera y lo levanto hasta que sus ojos cruzaran, Saki lo vio pesadamente y con un intenso odio, a Bradford se le hizo muy conocida esa mirada, y no solo a el, si no a Xever pero en lo que pensaron se les hacia improbable.

- Es un buen ninja por lo que veo - dijo Bradford.

- Si... debemos llevarlo con Maestro Destructor, tiene grandes movimientos, puede hacer de el un discípulo - dijo Xever y le quito sus garras de metal y su mochila, Bradford amarro al chico y lo sentó en el asiento del copiloto de una camioneta mientras que el y Xever terminaban sus tratos con el Krang.

Después que terminaron sus asuntos Bradford metió unas cajas con un extraño brillo y Xever se sentaba en el haciendo del piloto, Saki vio el camino mientras conducía y se memorizo la ruta para poder volver a la guarida... si es que lograba escapar, llegaron a un gran edificio y Xever se estaciono, Bradford cargo a Saki y este no dio resistencia, necesitaba guardar energía para lo que venia, Los dos mutantes y Saki entraron a una sala muy amplia donde se sentía un ambiente pesado y de horror, frente a ellos se encontraba un hombre de aspecto temible con una armadura en algo que hacia parecer un trono, Bradford obligo a Saki a hacer una reverencia mientras que el y Xever también hacían una.

- Xever, Bradford, les encargue que fueran por el "encargo" del Krang, Y me traen a este Mocoso? - dijo Destructor con enfado mientras veía el chico, Saki tenia la cara tapada por varios mechones de cabello y tenia la vista en el suelo, por lo que Destructor no le vio el rostro pero por el tamaño supo que era un niño.

- Maestro destructor, el "encargo" esta siendo bajado por Foot Bots en este momento - dijo Bradford con un toque de miedo por el reproche de Destructor.

- El caso es que... Mientras hacíamos el encargo este mocoso se interpuso en nuestro camino - continuo Xever también con un toque de miedo - El pulgoso y yo tuvimos una pequeña batalla con el y aparentemente el chico conoce de ninjutsu y manejo de armas ya que batallamos un poco para inmovilizarlo.

- Pensamos que sus habilidades podían ser útiles para el Clan maestro Destructor - termino Bradford.

Destructor se quedo en silencio un momento en el cual en ambiente se puso especialmente tenso, pasado el tiempo Destructor se paro y bajo los escalones y camino hasta estar frente a Saki que seguía mirando el suelo y sin sentir ni una pizca de miedo a diferencia de Xever y Bradford.

- Chico Levántate - dijo Destructor, Saki aun con la mirada gacha se levanto sin oponer resistencia alguna - Obediente... eso me agrada - dijo mientras caminaba alrededor del chico - Que arma uso? - pregunto y Xever saco de la mochila de Saki sus propias armas.

- Fueron estas maestro Destructor - alzo el par de garras metálicas.

- Tekko Kagi... Interesante - dijo un poco impresionado - Chico, Levanta la vista - Saki movió el rostro y se aparto los mechones de cabello y miro hacia Destructor desafiante.

Destructor se impresiono de sobremanera, claro que no lo demostró, se estaba viendo a si mismo, un chico idéntico a el cuando tenia su edad se encontraba frente a el en esos momentos.

- Salgan! - bramo repentinamente - Lárguense y déjenos Solos! - Xever y Bradford salieron corriendo por el miedo ya que en ese momento Destructor se escuchaba mas atemorizante que en cualquier otro momento que lo hayan escuchado - Quien Eres? - pregunto frustrado y Saki no se inmuto por su enojo o frustración, el seguía viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

- Soy Oroku Saki - dijo firme y Destructor empezó a caminar de un lado a otro frustrado, casi nadie conozca su real nombre y ahora este chico no solo se parecía a el, decía llamarse como el.

- Eso es imposible! Que haces aquí?! Como Llegaste aquí?! - pregunto a nada de golpear al chico por su frustración.

- El perro grande me trajo a la fuerza - dijo no entendiendo del todo la pregunta.

- No! No! NO! - dijo aun mas frustrado - Tu no puedes ser Oroku Saki! YO Soy Oroku Saki! - Destructor se quito el casco y se señalo a si mismo, eso impacto la mente de Saki - Tu no puedes ser yo! Quien eres?! - pregunto mas frustrado, Saki no respondió inmediatamente, solo vio a los ojos a Destructor con confusión después bajo la mirada aun sorprendido y pensó rápido.

- _"Le tengo que decir... si es que soy yo y por lo que paso con Yoshi, no le puedo decir toda la verdad"_ - Yo... Estaba entrenando en el sótano cuando unos robots aparecieron de la nada - _"No puedo decirle que terminaba de meditar porque siempre medito con Yoshi"_ - Me desmayaron y cuando desperté estaban a punto de meterme a una celda - _"Si le digo que me metieron en una celda dudara que me haya podido escapar yo solo" _- tome mis cosas y salí rápidamente, cuando salí no savia exactamente donde estaba, así que investigue un poco _- "Bueno... es verdad a medias"_ - Supe que estaba en otra época y lugar y... me quede en un parque pensando en que hacer - _"Obviamente no le puedo decir que se de lo que le hizo a Yoshi"_ - Ahí escuche a los robots de antes y a... esas cosas, y pensé que podría regresar a mi época si los seguía escuchando - Saki tenia la vista perdida mientras decía y pensaba todo eso, pasaron unos segundos de silencio hasta que Destructor resoplo frustrado.

- En que estaban planeando el Krang? - dijo enojado Destructor - Tu - Saki volteo y lo vio a los ojos - Te quedaras aquí hasta que te regrese a tu época - dijo Destructor demandante y Saki no lo demostró, pero se puso nervioso.

- "Quedarme aquí... No! Esto esta mal, tengo que regresar con Yoshi... piensa... Piensa!" - pensó Saki rápidamente y después hablo - No - Destructor arqueo una ceja - Me es difícil creer que Tu eres Yo, no me culpes por no confiar, si realmente eres yo, supongo que lo entiendes - dijo firmemente y viéndolo a los ojos.

Destructor se quedo en silencio unos momentos y salió de la sala dejando a Saki solo, después de unos minutos regreso, Con sus garras metálicas corto la soga que mantenía amarrado a Saki.

- Toma - le aventó un fajo de billetes, cada uno con un gran valor - Entiendo que no confíes en que yo seré tu, ni siquiera yo estoy seguro, solo cuídate y no te metas en problemas, Entendido? - pregunto lo ultimo con dureza y se sentó en su trono.

- E... Entiendo - dijo y tomo su mochila que estaba en el suelo y sus Tekko Kagi, salió de la sala, se metió en el elevador y bajo al ultimo piso, salió por la puerta principal y cuando se alejo lo suficiente volteo la vista y vio el edificio por una ultima vez, específicamente el ultimo piso de donde se había encontrado a si mismo solo hace unos minutos y se quedo callado unos momentos - _"... Soy despreciable"_ - pensó y regreso la vista hacia el frente - _"Era... derecho... derecha, derecha, izquierda..."_ - empezó a recordar el camino y empezó su caminata hasta regresar a la guarida.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Agréguenme a Facebook o síganme en Tumblr!

Facebook = Ritsune San  
Tumblr = Ritsune-San

Mándenme sus comentarios! Eso me animaría mucho y me darían mas ganas de escribir!


	3. Capitulo 3: Oyasumi

Del pasado al Presente

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Aclaraciones:

- Diálogos -

- "Pensamientos" –

"Narraciones o Anuncios por altavoz"

[Anuncios]

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Capitulo 3: Oyasumi

- Saki! - grito Yoshi mientras corría sobre edificios junto a las tortugas.

Saki había salido hace mas de una hora y eso preocupo a todos, salieron a buscar a Saki y ya había pasado media hora y no lo encontraban, eso estaba preocupando sobre todo a Yoshi.

- Cálmate - le dijo Leonardo - Estoy seguro que aparecerá tarde o temprano.

- No lo quiero encontrar ni tarde ni temprano! Lo quiero encontrar YA! - dijo histérico - ¡SAKI! - grito potentemente a los cuatro vientos.

- Que? - se escucho una débil respuesta, las tortugas y Yoshi se acercaron al borde del edificio y miraron hacia abajo y ahí vieron a Saki, tan casual y con cara de poker como el primer momento que lo conocieron.

- Saki! - dijo alegre Yoshi, bajo por las escaleras de emergencia del edificio junto con las tortugas, entusiastamente y feliz de que Saki estuviera bien lo abraso - OH! Esta bien! Estas ileso! - paso unos segundos así y se despego de el y lo miro enojado - Donde estabas?! Te llevo buscando por Horas?!

- En realidad no a pasado ni la media hora - dijo Donatello

- Y tu quien eres? Padre Tiempo? - le respondió sarcástico Yoshi a Donatello.

- Me secuestraron - dijo Saki sin emociones, Yoshi y los demás se quedaron en silencio y unos segundos después estallaron de preocupación.

- Te Secuestraron? Estas Bien?! Te hicieron Algo?! - Saki no savia descifrar de quien era cada pregunta.

- Estoy bien, solo que... - se quedo callado y pensativa unos segundos - Necesitamos regresar a la guarida.

- Es tan serio? - pregunto Leonardo.

- Supongo que si - respondió con divagación y masajeándose el hombro.

Caminaron hasta la guarida y Saki pidió verse con Yoshi y Splinter en privado, mas por comodidad que por privacidad, ya savia que las tortugas espiarían de todos modos.

- Y? Que sucedió? - pregunto Yoshi impaciente y recargándose en el árbol del Dojo, mientras que Splinter estaba en posición del Loto y Saki parado.

- Me secuestraron unos mutantes y me encontré con un tal "Destructor" - esa frase hiso que Splinter se sorprendiera.

- Destructor? - pregunto Yoshi con una ligera burla - Quien es ese?

- El es Oroku Saki - respondió Splinter parándose.

- Wow! Enserio? - le pregunto a Yoshi impresionado.

- Aparentemente - respondió Saki y bajo la vista, se oía triste.

- Que paso? - pregunto Yoshi viéndolo a los ojos.

- Me reconoció en cuanto me vio, parecía frustrado, le dije que vine aquí solo para no meter a Yoshi en esto, no le dije que me encontré con usted, solo le dije que el Krang me trajo aquí y escape por mi cuenta - respondió Saki y Splinter paso su mano por su barba.

- Tenia la sospecha de que Destructor los había traído a esta época, pero supongo que me equivoque, que mas paso?

- Dijo que hablaría con el Krang y me dio esto - abrió su mochila que todavía la llevaba con el y saco el fajo de billetes.

- Hey! Es Dinero! No debe de ser tan malo - dijo tomando el dinero y jugando un poco con el.

- Lo es - dijo Yoshi - También quería que me quedara ahí mientras regresaba a mi época, pero fingí que no le creía que el era yo, así que me dio dinero para que me cuidara por mi cuenta - dijo con la vista perdida.

- Fuiste muy astuto Saki - dijo Splinter volviéndolo a ver.

- Si... - dijo sin alagarse tanto y bajando la mirada.

- Que sucede? - le pregunto Yoshi.

- No... no se como reaccionar, El verme a mi mismo fue tan... tan... desagradable... a plena vista puede ver que su... o mi mente se rompió - Saki se tenia la voz rota y parecía que estaba apunto de llorar, cosa que alarmo a Yoshi y a Splinter.

- Tranquilo, no tienes porque culparte - dijo Yoshi acercándose a el.

- No puedo evitarlo - dijo deprimido.

- Si puedes - dijo Splinter acercándose a el y poniéndole una mano en el hombro - Si, me pasaron cosas que yo nunca me imagine, pero eso no lo hace malo - Splinter vio a Saki a los ojos con una gran amabilidad, Saki lo vio y después miro al suelo y sonrió ligeramente tomando sintiéndose un poco mas animado.

- Que bien, de adulto seré un Cursi - dijo Yoshi con cierta burla y enojo, Saki rio un poco y después bostezo sonoramente.

- Veo que tienes sueño, tenemos un cuarto trasero donde se pueden quedar - dijo Splinter acercándose a la puerta para guiarlos y tan pronto la abrió sus cuatro hijos cayeron frente a Splinter.

- Eh... jejeje... no estábamos espiando - dijo Mikey riendo nerviosamente junto a sus hermanos.

- No es como si estuviéramos teniendo una charla ilegal - dijo Yoshi caminando atrás de Splinter junto a Saki, las tortugas decidieron silenciosamente no seguirlos para no abrumarlos y se fueron directo a la cama.

Llegaron a un cuarto bastante grande pero algo vació, tenia varias cajas en esa habitación, algunas estaban tapadas con sabanas blancas y otras no.

Splinter se acerco a un par de cajas y saco de ellas dos futones que estaban bien guardados gracias a una funda de plástico, también saco un par de sabanas y se las dieron a Yoshi y Saki.

- Espero que no les moleste quedarse aquí hasta que se regresen a su época - dijo Splinter en el marco de la puerta.

- No, es perfecto - dijo Yoshi sentándose en el futon sin acomodar las sábanas a diferencia de Saki que estaba a medio metro de Yoshi y el si acomodaba las sábanas.

- Lamentamos las molestias - dijo Saki con su cara de poker.

- No es nada - dijo Splinter con una sonrisa y salió de la habitación - Oyasumi - dijo apagando las luces tan pronto Saki se metió a la cama.

- Oyasumi - respondieron los adolecentes acostados, la habitación quedo iluminada por unos rallos de luz que entraba por los bordes de la puerta.

- Saki - murmuro Yoshi tan solo unos segundos después de que Splinter salió - Ya te dormiste? - pregunto aun murmurando.

- No - respondió Saki también murmurando.

- Saki estoy preocupado - confeso Yoshi aun con voz baja - Que pasara si no regresamos a nuestro tiempo? - pregunto con mucha preocupación en su voz, Saki se quedo unos momentos en silencio y después respondió en voz baja y volteando la mirada viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

- Seguiremos estando juntos, eso es suficiente? - respondió y pregunto Saki, Yoshi se sorprendió y separo el contacto visual para ver el techo con una sonrisa.

- Si... es suficiente - dijo Yoshi e inmediatamente se quedo dormido, Saki sonrió ligeramente y también se quedo dormido.

Al otro lado del muro se encontraba Splinter escuchando la platica, se sentía mal por espiar pero no pudo evitar sonreír hasta regresar a su habitación y acostarse con una sonrisa.

- _"Saki... no recordaba lo buen amigo que fuiste para mi en un momento"_ - se dijo a si mismo y se durmió con una sonrisa.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Capitulo Nuevo (YAY) Tarde Menos (YAAY)  
Hola gente y como están? Espero que bien!  
Se que están pensando, Porque un capitulo tan corto?, bueno, pasaron cosas… peculiares y actualmente no me encuentro en mi casa si no en la de mis abuelos, no es nada grave como si nos hubieran amenazado pero fue… raro… no me han explicado nada, pero no me preocupo, Como sea, El Próximo capitulo probablemente será lo que no pude escribir en este capitulo, no daré muchos Spoilers así que hasta aquí dejo la información.

Agréguenme a Facebook o síganme en Tumblr!

Facebook = Ritsune San  
Tumblr = Ritsune-San

Mándenme sus comentarios! Eso me animaría mucho y me darían mas ganas de escribir!


	4. Chapter 4: Entrenamiento

Del pasado al Presente

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Aclaraciones:

- Diálogos -

- "Pensamientos" –

"Narraciones o Anuncios por altavoz"

[Anuncios]

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Capitulo 4: Entrenamiento

A la mañana siguiente las tortugas y Yoshi se levantaron primero pero el primero en despertar fue Saki, solo que no quería levantarse ya que aun quería asimilar todo lo ocurrido una vez mas.

Después de un tiempo se levanto y fue a la cocina donde encontró a Yoshi y las tortugas, la tortuga que recordaba como Mikey estaba haciendo el desayuno.

- Por fin te levantaste - dijo Yoshi con una sonrisa.

- Estoy haciendo huevos con jamón! - le dijo Mikey a Saki con una sonrisa.

- Suena bien - dijo masajeándose el hombro y sentándose alado de Yoshi.

- Que pasa? - le pregunto Leonardo.

- Ayer tuve una pelea y me golpee en el hombro - dijo viéndolo a los ojos.

- Estas bien? Te dislocaste? - pregunto Yoshi preocupado.

- No, solo es un golpe normal - dijo Saki tratando de calmarlo.

- Te traeré hielo - le dijo Yoshi y se acerco al refrigerador, tan pronto como abrió el congelador lo cerro fuertemente mientras tenia una expresión de total miedo.

- Que pasa? - pregunto Saki parándose y acercándose a Yoshi.

- Hay un... un... ga-ga-ga - trato de decir.

- Un ga-ga-ga? - repitió Saki confundido.

- Un ga-GATO! - por fin dijo y Saki se confundió.

- Estas enfermo? Porque habría un gato en un congelador? - dijo Saki.

- Bueno, pasaron muchas cosas y... - dijo Mikey aun con el sartén.

- Que? - Saki se arto de la duda, aparto a Yoshi y abrió el congelador.

- Meow - maullo Ice Cream Kitty.

- Es lindo - dijo Saki con su cara de póker y tomo al gato sacándolo del congelador - Yoshi eres un miedoso, como este gatito te asusto - dijo acariciando al gato y este respondió con ronroneos.

- Lindo? Los gatos no son Lindos! - dijo Yoshi escondiéndose atrás de Leonardo mientras que veía al gato con claro odio y miedo - Dejan pelo por todos lados, arañan todo como si tuvieran el derecho y sueltan bolas de pelo asquerosas!

- Ice Cream Kitty no tiene pelo - dijo Mikey acercándose al gato helado mientas tenia el sartén en la mano.

- Tampoco tiene garras - dijo Donnie.

- Ni suelta bolas de pelo - dijo Leonardo.

- Solo suelta bolas de helado - dijo Raphael a nada de reírse de la cara de Yoshi.

- No sabia que le tenias miedo a los gatos - dijo Saki y regreso al gato al congelador y saco una bolsa con hielos y se la puso en el hombro.

- Si, bueno, yo no sabia que te habías lastimado - dijo recobrando la postura y sentándose de nuevo y Saki se sentó alado de el.

- Pensé que el dolor se iría para ahora.

- Porciento, como te hiciste el golpe? - pregunto Donatello.

- Pelee contra un pez con piernas robóticas y un hombre lobo - dijo como si fuera lo mas normal y empezando a comer los huevos con jamón que le sirvió Mikey.

- Peleaste contra FishFace y Rahzar y solo saliste con un golpe en el hombro?! - pregunto Mikey con total sorpresa y admiración.

- FishFace? Rahzar? Quienes son ellos? - pregunto Yoshi.

- Son secuaces de destructor, muy fuertes y peligrosos cuando están juntos - respondió Leonardo.

- Que? Bueno, si eran fuertes, pero no fueron gran problema, simplemente me distraje un momento, solo por eso tengo este golpe - dijo Saki.

- Debes ser un hueso duro para que ellos no te hicieran la gran cosa - dijo Raphael - Tal vez después podamos pelear para saber quien es el mas duro - Raphael golpeo la palma de su mano con su puño mientras veía con malicia a Saki.

- Hablando de pelear - dijo Leonardo y vio la hora en su T-Phone - YA TENEMOS QUE IR A ENTRENAR - todas las tortugas comieron apuradas su desayuno y corrieron al Dojo dejando solos a Yoshi y Saki.

- Y nosotros que? - pregunto Yoshi a Saki, este antes de contestar regresaron las cuatro tortugas y cargaron a los dos chicos.

- Sensei dijo que entrenaran con nosotros - dijo Leonardo cargando a Yoshi junto con Raph.

- No queremos ser molestia - dijo Saki era cargado y con un tenedor en la mano.

- Tonterías - dijo Mikey cargando a Saki junto a Donnie.

Las tortugas llegaron al Dojo donde estaba Splinter, Pusieron a los chicos en el suelo y todos se sentaron en el suelo mientras que Saki comió el bocado que aun tenia su tenedor.

- Bien, ya que todos están aquí, empezaremos con el entrenamiento, Hoy vamos a pelear en equipo y tratar de ver nuestros defectos, esta bien?

- Hai Sensei - repitieron los adolecentes.

- Donatello y Michelangelo contra Leonardo y Raphael - dijo serio.

- Ja! Esto será pan comido - dijo Raph con una sonrisa confiada acompañado con Leo.

- Hey! - dijeron Mikey y Donnie ofendidos.

- Nosotros somos tan buenos como ustedes - dijo Mikey.

- Si, aja, sigan diciendo eso - dijo Leonardo y las cuatro tortugas se pararon y sacaron sus armas, Saki y Yoshi veían atentamente.

- Hajime! - las tortugas empezaron a pelear.

Leonardo paso sus Katanas por Donatello pero este ágilmente las esquivo, Mikey ataco a Raph con sus nunchakus pero este bloqueo el ataque con sus Sai's, Donatello tenia toda su atención en Leonardo que no se dio cuenta cuando Raphael golpeo sus pies y callo al suelo.

- Donatello queda fuera - dijo Splinter y Donatello camino hasta sentarse alado de Yoshi.

- Jaja! Lo fácil se volvió MAS fácil - dijo Raphael con una sonrisa que acompaño Leonardo.

- Hey! - dijo Mikey ofendido, en ese momento Leonardo ataco por la espalda a Mikey pero este salto alto esquivando a Leonardo que estuvo a centímetros a chocar con Raphael, Raph envistió a Mikey pero este lo esquivo ágilmente, Raph empezó a golpear a Mikey haciendo que este retrocediera pero con una sonrisa burlona, Leonardo acompaño a Raphael con los golpes pero Mikey era muy veloz y ágil y esquivo todos los ataques.

- Quédate Quieto! - dijo Raphael con frustración.

- JAJA! Creyeron que seria tan fácil? Miren! Incluso con los ojos cerrados - Mikey cerró los ojos mientras esquivaba los ataques de sus hermanos.

- Michelangelo! Concéntrate - le dijo Splinter serio.

- Ya lo se Sensei - dijo Mikey desviando la vista y viendo a su Sensei, en eso Raphael golpeo con su pie el pie derecho de Mikey y Leonardo el izquierdo, Mikey callo al suelo y sus Nunchakus se fueron barios metros en el aire - Ya Me! - dijo Splinter - Alguien puede decir los errores de Donatello y Michelangelo?

- Si, Donnie es lento y Mikey tonto - dijo Raphael con malicia y Splinter suspiro negando la cabeza.

- Alguien mas? - pregunto Splinter.

- Donatello se concentro mucho en Raphael y por eso no vio el golpe de Leonardo - dijo Yoshi.

- Michelangelo se distrajo demasiado en un momento critico - dijo Saki.

- Exacto - dijo Splinter y regreso la vista a sus hijos - Ustedes son buenos peleadores pero distraerse demasiado o incluso concentrarse demasiado hace que tengan una desventaja clara - Splinter se acerco a la pared - así que entrenaremos su concentración - Splinter apago las luces dejando la habitación a oscuras - Su entrenamiento consistirá en concentrarse en el ambiente sin la necesidad de sus ojos - dijo Splinter pero por la oscuridad los adolecentes no sabían de donde provenía, se pararon todos los adolecentes y esperaron lo peor.

Repentinamente Leonardo sintió que algo se le pego a la mejilla, cuando lo tomo y trato de averiguar que era con sus dedos callo en cuenta que era una bolita de papel húmeda.

- Pero que es esto? - mas bolitas de papel empezaron a ser disparadas y los adolecentes trataron de esquivarlas, los que tenían mas éxito fueron Saki y Yoshi al no ser alcanzados por ningún proyectil, seguidos por Leonardo y Raphael que fueron alcanzados por algunas pero no en grandes cantidades a diferencia de Michelangelo y Donatello.

Saki estaba esquivando audazmente pero choco su hombro con el de Raphael sintiendo una gran punzada de dolor y por esa distracción no se dio cuenta cuando fue alcanzado por unos proyectiles.

El entrenamiento duro una hora cuando repentinamente Splinter prendió la luz y los adolecentes se vieron entre si, Raphael estuvo a nada de reírse sonoramente al ver a Mikey y Donnie repletos de bolitas de papel, Leonardo y Raphael solo tenían unos cuantos en el caparazón y unos en los brazos, Yoshi estaba sin proyectiles pero Saki mostro unos cuantos en su hombro.

- Tienen que concentrarse por lo que viene en todo momento, sea de día o de noche, sea un enemigo o un amigo - dijo Splinter acercándose a los adolecentes.

- Pero Sensei, si no sabemos de donde vienen, como podemos prepararnos? - pregunto Donatello.

- No siempre se puede saber cuando o de donde vendrá un ataque, así que siempre tienen que permanecer con la guardia en alto, Entendieron? - pregunto Splinter con voz firme.

- Hai Sensei - respondieron firmes lo adolecentes.

- Bien, pueden descansar - los adolecentes salieron del Dojo mientras se quitaban las bolitas de papel.

- Que paso Saki? Tu eres mas ágil que to y te alcanzaron estas cosas - dijo tomando una bolita de papel que se encontraba en su espalda.

- Me distraje por mi hombro - Saki fue directo a la cocina junto las tortugas y saco otra vez la bolsa con hielo del congelador y se la puso en el hombro.

- Entonces no fue tu culpa, Cierto? - pregunto Leonardo - Te desconcentraste por el dolor así que-

- Fue mi culpa - interrumpió Saki - Estoy siendo entrenado para ser un Ninja, a un Ninja no lo debe de distraer nada en un momento de vida o muerte, ni siquiera el dolor de una muerte lenta debe de distraerlo de su misión - dijo mirando fijamente la mesa con palabras firmes.

- Siempre te sobre exiges - dijo Yoshi hastiado pero son una sonrisa - Espero que esa actitud tuya no te mate en algún momento - dijo y Saki sonrió levemente aunque no respondió al comentario.

- Oye, cuando estés totalmente curado de tu hombro, porque no peleamos? - pregunto Raphael con una sonrisa - Tu y Yoshi contra Leo y yo - Saki y Yoshi se miraron.

- Es una buena idea - apoyo Leonardo - Siempre quiso saber si el potencial de Sensei y de Destructor era mayor o menor que nosotros a nuestra edad.

- Si, aparte de que pelear y vencer contra Mikey y Donnie ya se esta haciendo tedioso - Donnie y Mikey lo miraron con enojo.

- Que dicen? - pregunto Leonardo, Saki y Yoshi se miraron y respondieron al mismo tiempo.

- Esta bien - Leonardo y Raphael se miraron y sonrieron.

- Bien, entonces encárgate de Sanar porque cuando lo hagas terminaras mas adolorido - aseguro Raphael con una sonrisa a Saki y este solo sonrió levemente.

- No lo creo, cuando somos equipo somos mejor que cualquier Ninja de elite - dijo Yoshi con confianza.

- A si? Ya lo veremos - dijo Leonardo y los dos dúos se vieron retadoramente.

- Esto es tan intenso - dijo Mikey que estaba con una cuchara mientras comía a Ice Cream Kitty y veía la escena recargado en el refrigerador junto con Donatello.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Hola! Soy yo otra vez con la continuación (Yaaaay)  
Lamento si el capitulo les pareció un poco corto, pero este capitulo se suponía que iba ser la otra parte del capitulo anterior (Capitulo 3: Oyasumi) y se iba a llaman "Convivencia" pero a final de cuentas tuve que partir el capitulo en dos, o si no el Capitulo 3 hubiera salido ahora y hubiera sido mucha espera, bueno, ustedes entienden, pero ya paso lo que paso y podre seguir escribiendo a ritmo normal (a menos de que otra coas pase).

Bueno, y nada, Espero que les guste este Fanfic, Si les gusto el capitulo Por favor Pónganlo en Favoritos y Mándenme sus Comentarios y díganme que partes les gusto o que les gusta del Fic! Sus comentarios hacen que me den energías de escribir!

Agréguenme a Facebook o síganme en Tumblr!

Facebook = Ritsune San  
Tumblr = Ritsune-San

Espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo y nos vemos hasta el Próximo!


	5. Chapter 5: Conociéndonos (parte 1)

Del pasado al Presente

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Aclaraciones:

- Diálogos -

- "Pensamientos" –

"Narraciones o Anuncios por altavoz"

[Anuncios]

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Capitulo 5: Conociéndonos (parte 1)

Horas después de que los chicos y las tortugas acordaran una pelea para saber quien era mejor llegaron Abril y Casey a la guarida.

- Hey chicos! - saludo alegre Abril.

- Hola Abril - respondió feliz Donatello.

- Oigan! No Adivinaran lo que paso! - se acerco Mikey rápidamente a ellos.

- Paso algo malo? - pregunto Casey.

- Bueno... - busco la palabra Donatello pero en eso entro Yoshi a la sala.

- Donnie, dice Saki que si tienes crema para los golp- - se paro en seco cuando vio a los dos adolecentes nuevos.

- Wow! Otro chico humano? - pregunto Casey viendo a Yoshi.

- Donnie, me podrías explicar? - le pregunto Abril un poco confundida

.: Una Explicación Después :.

- Ya lo entiendo - dijo Abril sentada en el sillón de la sala junto con las demás tortugas que habían llegado a explicarles la situación y Yoshi.

- Espera! - dijo Casey - Ósea que el - apunto a Yoshi - Es o Sera su padre?

- Si, el Krang los trajeron a esta época y ahora tenemos que regresarlos - dijo Leonardo.

- Pero quien es Saki? - pregunto Abril ya que Donatello mientras contaba la historia menciono a un tal Saki.

- Saki es o será Destructor - Abril y Casey se sorprendieron.

- Wow! El sujeto que quiere destruirlos? - pregunto Casey.

- Si, El y Splinter solían ser amigos antes del "incidente" - aclaro Leonardo.

- Porque tardas tanto Yoshi? - en ese momento se escucho la voz de Saki y poco después entro a la Sala y el ambiente se congelo - Entre en mal momento? - pregunto Saki retrocediendo un poco.

- No, justo ahora estábamos hablando de ti - dijo Yoshi y Saki se acerco.

- Supongo que les estaban explicando la situación - dedujo Saki al ver a los dos chicos que no conocía.

- Un gusto, soy Abril O'neil - se presento Abril parándose del sofá y extendiendo la mano.

- Oroku Saki - respondió Saki devolviendo el saludo.

- Casey Jones - se presento Casey con un saludo informal - Este será su enemigo mortal? - pregunto inclinándose un poco y viendo a Saki detenidamente - Yo lo imagine mas... alto - Saki se deprimió instantáneamente.

- Hey! No era necesario eso! - le dijo Yoshi un poco enojado a Casey.

- No quería insultar - dijo Casey tratando de defenderse - Pero es incluso mas bajo que Abril, cuanto mide? Metro y medio? - Casey no lo decía con malas intenciones pero Yoshi se estaba enojando mas y mas.

- No importa Yoshi - lo calmo Saki con una expresión distraída y Yoshi se calmo de mala gana.

- Aunque de hecho tiene razón - dijo Leonardo y se acerco a Saki - Eres muy pequeño, seguro que tienes 15? - Saki se estaba deprimiendo mas y mas.

- Si, si tuviera que adivinar diría que tienes 12 o 11 - dijo Raph con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Dejen su estatura en paz - dijo Yoshi enojado y acercándose a Saki.

- No importa Yoshi - Saki tenia la vista en el suelo y su cara estaba tapada un mechones de cabello - Después de todo... - repentinamente levanto la vista con una sonrisa - Algún día mediré casi dos metros!

- Como lo sabes? - pregunto Raph con una sonrisa burlona.

- No has visto a Destructor? - esa fue una de las pocas veces que Saki cambio su expresión de Poker con una sonrisa confiada y arqueando la ceja - Los adolecentes se sorprendieron ya que no habían pensado que Destructor de ser un chico de poco mas de metro y medio llegaría a casi los dos metros.

- Jajajaja! Buena forma de defenderte Saki! - Yoshi le paso el brazo por el hombro - Pero enserio midieras caso dos metros? - las tortugas asintieron - Oh... - Yoshi se sorprendió.

- Bueno, basta de plática, tenemos patrullaje nocturno - dijo Leonardo y las tortugas junto con Casey y Abril.

- Patrullaje nocturno? - repitió Yoshi - Puedo ir? - pregunto con una sonrisa ya que se estaba empezando a aburrir de no salir de la guarida.

- Claro, toma tu arma - le dijo Leonardo, Yoshi rápidamente fue a su cuarto y regreso con su katana en su espalda.

- Puedo ir? - pregunto Saki con su típica cara de poker.

- Es mejor que no vengas - respondió Yoshi aun estas lastimado.

- Si, tu concéntrate en mejorar porque cuando lo hagas, Leo y yo les patearemos el trasero - dijo Raph con una sonrisa que acompaño Leonardo.

- Hey! Nosotros somos los que les patearemos el trasero a ustedes - reclamo Yoshi.

- Si, claro - dijo con sarcasmo Leonardo mientras que todos los adolecentes salían de la guarida y dejaban a Saki solo.

- Claro... mejorar - Saki se sentó en la sala totalmente solo y se quedo callado unos momentos - Ni siquiera me trajo la crema que le encargue - dijo y se aparto un poco la camisa y vio su hombro que tenia una densa mancha morada casi negra, decidió pararse y pedirle la crema el mismo a Splinter.

Los adolecentes salieron discutiendo de la guarida y empezaron a correr por los tejados mirando a todas partes pero aun hablando.

- Bueno chicos, nos dividiremos, Donatello, Casey y Abril, ustedes irán a la zona norte, Raphael, Mikey, Yoshi y yo iremos a la este - todos asintieron y se separaron.

Las tortugas y Yoshi llevaban unos minutos sobre los tejados, las tortugas tenían una platica agradable pero Yoshi se mantenía distante.

- Te pasa algo? - le pregunto Mikey a Yoshi llamando su atención.

- No, Porque? - pregunto viendo a Mikey.

- Has estado muy callado - respondió alzando una ceja.

- Si, que pasa bro? - le pregunto Raph.

- Nada, solo que normalmente cuando se trata de misiones nunca estoy sin Saki, supongo que estoy un poco extrañado - dedujo mirando el suero con el seño fruncido pero sin estar enojado.

- Oh, entiendo - Leonardo se acerco a el y le sonrió mientras le ponía la mano en la espalda - Esta bien que te sientas inseguro - Yoshi se tomo esa frase amable como un insulto.

- Me estas diciendo débil? - Yoshi levanto la voz enojado.

- Que? No! - respondió Leonardo desconcertado.

- Me estas diciendo Mentiroso? - Yoshi se enojaba cada vez más.

- Que? Espera, cálmate - trato de apaciguarlo.

- Me estas diciendo Histérico?! - Yoshi cada vez hablaba más alto.

- Espera bro - Raphael tomo de los hombros a Yoshi - Se supone que el explosivo aquí soy yo, que te pasa? - lo miro con duda y Yoshi cambio su expresión por una de arrepentimiento.

- Lo siento, es solo que creo que no me puedo acostumbrar a estar sin Saki - Leonardo se acerco con una sonrisa.

- Porque no regresas con Saki? Probablemente el también se siente solo - Yoshi sonrió viendo a Leo.

- No lo creo, Saki es mas fuerte de sentimientos que yo, estoy seguro que esta bien, mejor sigamos con el patrullaje - Yoshi sonrió y siguió corriendo sobre tejados mientras que las tortugas se veían con cierta duda, después de un rato sobre tejados y sin ver nada sospechoso Leonardo por fin vio algo extraño.

- Chicos, miren - susurro Leonardo y apunto a una bodega de donde estaban barios Krang con sus disfraces de humanos y llevaban varias cajas a la camioneta.

- Quienes son esos tipos? - pregunto Yoshi sin entender.

- Son los Krang, solo que tienen puestos sus disfraces - respondió Leonardo tomando su Katana y junto sus hermanos y Yoshi siguieron a las camionetas tan pronto arrancaron, las siguieron por unas calles hasta que llegaron a los cimientos de un edificio en demolición, se acercaron mas y vieron no solo a los Krang si no a Razhar, FishFace y Karai acompañados de barios FootBots.

- Quienes son esos? - susurro Yoshi viendo atentamente a los mutantes y la chica.

- Son FishFace y Razhar los mutantes, son discípulos de Destructor - contesto Mikey.

- La chica es Karai, hija de destructor... bueno - trato de contestar Leonardo.

- Entiendo, entiendo - le dijo Yoshi ya que el ya savia toda la historia - Espera - se detuvo en seco y vio a los mutantes - No dijiste que esos tipos golpearon a Saki?

- Bueno... si - respondió Mikey y Yoshi tubo un repentino ataque de rabia, lo único que quería era golpear a esos tipos.

- Yoshi, Cálmate - le dijo Leonardo porque ya sabia lo que venia.

- Que Me Calme?! Pero Si Estoy Calmado! - contesto gritándole lo cual atrajo la atención del Foot Clan y el Krang.

- Las Tortugas! - dijo con rabia Razhar.

- ... Y uno mas - dijo FishFace viendo al chico nuevo que tenia el ceño profundamente fruncido.

- Este chico es mas problema que yo - dijo Raphael con cierto enojo.

Las tortugas querían hacer una retirada ya que las cosas no estaban para nada a su favor pero Yoshi quería pelear con los mutantes así que salto del edificio del cual las tortugas se escondieron y se preparo para pelear.

- Si, definitivamente ese chico es mas problema que tu - le confirmo Mikey a Raphael, las otras tres tortugas también bajaron del edificio y se acercaron a Yoshi en posición de ataque.

- Que estas tramando? - le susurro enojado Leonardo a Yoshi.

- Planeo golpearlos - respondió Yoshi enojado y corrió hacia los enemigos con las tortugas atrás de el, Yoshi no tenia nada en la cabeza mas que golpear a los dos mutantes extraños.

- Se ve que tienes energía - Karai había chocado su Katana con la de Karai y eso lo hiso rabiar ya que eso solo lo atrasaba en golpear a sus verdaderos objetivos - Yo me encargare de quitártela - Karai levanto su Katana lista para partir en dos a Yoshi pero este fue demasiado rápido y con una fuerte patada hiso que Karai fuera impulsada hasta estrellarse con una pared terminándola por romper.

- Aléjate de mi! - le grito Yoshi con furia.

De repente el ambiente se congelo al ver como Karai era impulsada con solo una patada y romper varios bloques de cemento, las acciones de los mutantes y Krangs que se habían parado en seco.

- Retirada - dijeron los Krang y rápidamente se subieron a sus camionetas y arrancaron saliendo del lugar, Razhar y FishFace también querían escapar pero necesitaban la orden de retirada de Karai.

- Y ustedes - Yoshi volteo a ver a FishFace y Razhar y estor prácticamente temblaban.

Yoshi corrió lejos del lugar y unos segundos después se escucho el estruendoso arranque de un vehículo y entre montones de cimientos se dejo ver un vehículo de maquinaria pesada la cual tenia una bola de demolición.

FishFace y Razhar vieron que iba a su dirección mientras aplastaba varios FooBots y rápidamente corrieron con expresiones de terror tratando de alejarse del demente al mando del vehículo.

- NO HUYAN! - le grito Yoshi a los dos mutantes enemigos mientras que estos corrían aterrados.

- Espera! - Leonardo y las tortugas corrieron siguiendo el vehículo.

Karai se quito los escombros y se masajeo el abdomen mientras miraba con ceño fruncido el suelo, ese chico en definitiva no le agradaba.

.: Tiempo Después :.

Donatello, Casey y Abril habían llegado a la guarida y vieron en la sala a Splinter y Saki mirando lo que parecía una novela.

- Donde están los demás Donatello? - pregunto Splinter al ver que faltaban cuatro adolecentes.

- No se, Leonardo me mando un mensaje diciendo que regresara a la guarida y que no me preocupara - dijo Donatello viendo su T-Phone con duda, en eso llegaron Raphael, Leonardo, Michelangelo y Yoshi, Las tortugas estaban totalmente cansados mientras que Yoshi tenia una sonrisa.

- Que paso? - pregunto Saki mientras que Splinter apagaba la televisión.

- Nosotros... Nosotros... - Trato de decir Leonardo pero se desplomo en el sofá, Yoshi se acerco a Saki y le paso el brazo por el hombro.

- No te preocupes Saki! Ya te e Vengado! - dijo esto ultimo cerrando el puño con expresión de victoria y una mirada brillante.

- Eh? - respondió Saki ya que no entendió nada.

- Alguien me quiere explicar? - le pregunto Splinter a sus tres hijos.

- Mejor mañana Sensei - respondió Mikey caminando a su cuarto junto a sus dos hermanos.

- Fue una noche MUY pesado - dijo Raphael.

- Buenas noches Sensei - dijo Leonardo.

- Yo también me voy a dormir - dijo Yoshi y se fue al cuarto dejando a los adolecentes y Splinter desconcertados.

- Que paso? - pregunto Saki con expresión confundida pero la borro rápidamente - No quiero saber - se sentó en el sofá y prendió la televisión regresando la atención a la telenovela.

- Ya me lo dirán mañana - se dijo a si mismo Splinter y también se sentó y le puso atención a la Telenovela, los adolecentes restantes se vieron incomodos.

- Quieren ver mi nuevo invento? - pregunto Donatello tratando de romper el ambiente tenso.

- Claro - los otros dos adolecentes respondieron de buena gana y fuero al laboratorio para ver el invento

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo porque si son Fan's de Saki el próximo les va a gustar mas!

Lamento si tarde en actualizar pero… bueno… Soy Flojo, Si quieren el próximo rápido Mándenme sus Comentarios! Sus comentarios y sus Favs son como Monster, RockStar y RedBull para mi mente!

Búsquenme y Agréguenme a Facebook o síganme en Tumblr!

Facebook = Ritsune San  
Tumblr = Ritsune-San

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo! Y nos vemos asta el próximo!


	6. Chapter 6: Conociéndonos (parte 2)

Del pasado al Presente

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Aclaraciones:

- Diálogos -

- _"Pensamientos"_ –

"Narraciones o Anuncios por altavoz"

[Anuncios]

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Capitulo 6: Conociendonos (parte 2)

Saki vio como todos salían de la guarida, todos menos el, se sento en el sofá y se quedo ahí unos momentos, se estiro el cuello de la camisa para poder ver su hombro el cual tenia una densa mancha negra.

- Ni siquiera me trajo la crema que le encargue - dijo y se quedo así unos momentos hasta que se levanto del sofá - _"Le preguntare a Splinter si tiene"_ - camino hasta el Dojo y estando en el marco de la puerta vio a Splinter meditando, no quería molestarlo ya que Leonardo había mencionado que no le gustaba que lo molestaban cuando meditaba, cuando estaba a punto de regresar a la sala una voz lo detuvo.

- Que sucede Saki? - pregunto Splinter abriendo lo ojos.

- No importa, no quiero molestarlo cuando esta ocupado - dijo Saki dócilmente.

- Tranquilo, mi meditación no es tan importante, que sucede? - Saki entro un poco al Dojo estando ligeramente incomodo y triste.

- Bueno... - puso su mano en su hombro ligeramente y Splinter entendió la muda frase.

- Necesitas algo para los golpes, cierto? - Saki asintió - Creo que tengo algo por aquí - fue a su habitación y abrió un cajón de una mesita de noche, de ahí saco un tubo blanco con amarillo de aluminio - Toma - se lo entrego y Saki lo tomo.

- G-gracias - dijo sin despegar la vista el suelo, cuando estaba saliendo del Dojo Splinter hablo.

- Pasa algo? - pregunto Splinter.

- ... Nada - respondió Saki con voz triste.

- Me puedes decir lo que sea Saki - le dijo Splinter y Saki volteo el rostro y lo miro directo a los ojos, Saki parecía triste.

- Solo me siento un poco solo - respondió Saki restándole importancia - Esta bien, no es nada grave.

- Probablemente esto no es grave, pero no sueles ser así, porque te sientes solo? - Splinter se acerco a Saki y le puso su mano en su hombro no lesionado.

- Supongo que es el hecho de que Yoshi me olvido un poco y se fue... No importa - Saki miraba el suelo un poco deprimido - Pero como dije, no es nada grave, siempre estoy así cuando Yoshi se va - Splinter se sorprendió por eso ultimo.

- Porque te sientes así cuando Yoshi se va? - esa pregunta la hiso mas para saber que para ayudarlo, nunca pensó que Saki se pusiera así cuando se separaban.

- Siempre tengo mucho entrenamiento y estudios, los únicos momentos en el que estoy bien es con Yoshi, los demás son laboriosos, incluso si no tengo nada extra que hacer como estos momentos, me siento... - no termino la oración pero Splinter entendió, le paso su mano sobre la cabeza de Saki, realmente tuvo un muy buen amigo, era egoísta al pensarlo, pero realmente esperaba que los dos nuevos adolecentes se quedaran mas tiempo con ellos, realmente le gustaban los recuerdos que estaban surgiendo de su mente.

- No quiero ser maleducado, pero me esta despeinando - hablo Saki después de unos momentos en los que Splinter no dejaba de mover la mano ya que tenia su mente un poco perdida, cuando quito la mano de su cabeza Saki empezó a acomodarse el cabello y Splinter sonrió ante el gesto.

- Necesito ponerme esto antes de que empeore - dijo Saki haciendo alusión a la crema para golpes.

- Como esta tu golpe? - pregunto Splinter por preocupación y Saki se ladeo un poco la camisa dejando ver el inicio de un moretón denso y oscuro, Splinter se preocupo y Saki lo calmo - No es tan grabe realmente, tengo la piel muy pálida y eso hace que sea mas notoria, solo eso - afirmo y después salió de la habitación dejando a Splinter solo.

Splinter regreso a su meditación pero no pudo hacerlo bien, realmente Saki estaba en ese estado de animo cuando se separaban? Realmente estaba tan triste? Esas preguntas rodeaban su mente, el decía que estaba bien y que el golpe no era gran cosa, pero dudaba que estaba siendo sincero, de repente escucho un suave ruido, era su alarma, eso solo significaba que su telenovela había comenzado.

Salió del Dojo y en la sala encontró a Saki recostado con la vista clavada en el techo con su típica cara de poker, pero en ese momento sus ojos demostraban soledad, Splinter se quedo unos segundos viendo su expresión y después entro a la sala y se sento alado de donde estaba recostado Saki, en ese momento Saki abrió los ojos con sorpresa ya que no había notado su presencia.

- Es hora de mi novela - dijo Splinter y encendió el televisor con el control remoto.

- Oh, bueno, me retiro - dijo Saki parándose del sofá para no molestarlo.

- No es necesario, me gusta tener compañía - Saki se quedo unos segundos en silencio y se volvió a sentar, mientras veía el comienzo de la telenovela.

.: Tiempo Después :.

"Así es Juan Alberto... yo no te amo" dijo una chica rubia viendo a los ojos a un hombre de cabello castaño"

Los dos espectadores aspiraron con sorpresa ante la confesión de la mujer reflejada en el televisor.

- Que bruja - dijo Saki mientras veía atento la escena sobreactuada.

- Y eso que le pago todas las deudas de su familia - dijo Splinter viendo la escena del televisor pero también viendo de reojo a Saki, tal vez no podía hacer que Saki dejara de ponerse triste cuando su yo joven se ausentaba ya que eso era parte de su personalidad, pero por lómenos podía desviar sus pensamientos.

Realmente tener a su mejor amigo de vuelta era algo que no querida desperdiciar ni dejar ir tan pronto.

En eso entraban tres adolecentes los cuales eran Abril, Casey y Donatello.

- Donde están los demás Donatello? - pregunto Splinter al ver que faltaban cuatro adolecentes.

- No se, Leonardo me mando un mensaje diciendo que regresara a la guarida y que no me preocupara - dijo Donatello viendo su T-Phone con duda, en eso llegaron Raphael, Leonardo, Michelangelo y Yoshi, Las tortugas estaban totalmente cansados mientras que Yoshi tenia una sonrisa.

- Que paso? - pregunto Saki mientras que Splinter apagaba la televisión.

- Nosotros... Nosotros... - Trato de decir Leonardo pero se desplomo en el sofá, Yoshi se acerco a Saki y le paso el brazo por el hombro.

- No te preocupes Saki! Ya te e Vengado! - dijo esto ultimo cerrando el puño con expresión de victoria y una mirada brillante.

- Eh? - respondió Saki ya que no entendió nada.

- Alguien me quiere explicar? - le pregunto Splinter a sus tres hijos.

- Mejor mañana Sensei - respondió Mikey caminando a su cuarto junto a sus dos hermanos.

- Fue una noche MUY pesada - dijo Raphael.

- Buenas noches Sensei - dijo Leonardo.

- Yo también me voy a dormir - dijo Yoshi y se fue al cuarto dejando a los adolecentes y Splinter desconcertados.

- Que paso? - pregunto Saki con expresión confundida pero la borro rápidamente - No quiero saber - se sentó en el sofá y prendió la televisión regresando la atención a la telenovela.

- Ya me lo dirán mañana - se dijo a si mismo Splinter y también se sentó y le puso atención a la Telenovela, los adolecentes restantes se vieron incomodos.

- Quieren ver mi nuevo invento? - pregunto Donatello tratando de romper el ambiente tenso.

- Claro - los otros dos adolecentes respondieron de buena gana y fuero al laboratorio para ver el invento

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Lo Siento Mucho! Enserio lo Siento!  
Por haber tardado en Actualizar y por Actualizar un capitulo Muy corto!

Me corte tres dedos de mi mano derecha y el teclear se siente horrendo, trate de escribir lo mas que pude pero duele Mucho! (ok ya basta de quejas que parezco un bebé)

Bueno, Espero que me manden un comentario en su opinión del capitulo, Realmente siento el tardar tanto y llegar con esto, pero sus comentarios y Fav's me hacen el día, creo que podría decir que un comentario suyo me cae mejor que un nuevo capitulo de mi Anime favorito.

También compartan este Fic con sus amigos o enemigos o desconocidos, cualquiera que le gusta TMNT 2012.

Búsquenme y Agréguenme a Facebook o síganme en Tumblr!

Facebook = Ritsune San  
Tumblr = Ritsune-San

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo (que lo dudo) y nos leemos hasta la próxima!

(P.D.: Pero antes de que decir adiós totalmente, tengo una ligera pregunta… ***Spoilers*** en el capitulo de "The Wrath Of Tiger Claw" (para quienes vieron el capitulo) no se les hiso Ligeramente extraño que a Mikey se le ocurrieran dos planes buenos y que el segundo tuviera que ver con animales muertos, despellejados y colgados? No? Digo… Porque A Mikey se le ocurriría (sonriendo además) una idea tan oscura como una pelea en una carnicería?… Solo yo me e preguntado eso?)


	7. Capitulo 7 Conociéndonos (parte 3)

Del pasado al Presente

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Aclaraciones:

- Diálogos -

- _"Pensamientos"_ –

"Narraciones o Anuncios por altavoz"

[Anuncios]

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Capitulo 7: Conociendonos (parte 3)

A la mañana siguiente todos los mutantes incluyendo a Abril que se había quedado a dormir en la guarida, se habían levantado antes que los dos nuevos adolecentes humanos y hablaron sobre lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

- Así que... Mientras que Yoshi se convierte en un histérico violento cuando esta lejos de Saki, Saki se vuelve un solitario depresivo? - pregunto Donatello para asegurarse que lo había entendido todo.

- Así parece - respondió Leonardo - Pero porque?

- No se, los dos parecen inestables cuando están separados - respondió Donatello.

- Solo están mucho tiempo juntos, se deben sentir nerviosos cuando están separados - respondió Raphael llevándose un trozo de pizza a la boca.

- No recordaba que de jóvenes fuéramos así - dijo Splinter un poco sorprendido por la actitud que tenia de joven.

- Tal vez solo hay que evitar que los dos se separen y ya - dijo Abril - Están cómodos juntos, porque arruinarlo?

- No creen que seria gracioso que en un momento alguien secuestre a Saki y Yoshi este como loco buscándolo, de seguro destruiría media ciudad para encontrarlo - hablo Mikey por primera vez ya que estaba jugando videojuegos, Leonardo y Raphael sintieron un escalofrió de tan solo pensarlo, Yoshi había seguido a FishFace y Razhar con la bola de demolición y había roto pedazos de paredes de edificios y automóviles mientras los perseguía y cuando los alcanzo paso la bola de demolición por sus cuerpos hasta dejarlos casi inconscientes, aparentemente Yoshi no se lamentaba de nada, el que la escena se volviera a repetir pero por un motivo mayor les helaba la sangre.

- Como sea, no es como si eso fuera a pasar, y no veo problema para que los dos se comporten así, no parecen el tipo de amigos que se separan a cada momento - dijo Abril y las tortugas se calmaron por esa deducción.

- Aclarada esta situación me regreso al Dojo a meditar, los veo en una hora para el entrenamiento - dijo por ultimo Splinter saliendo de la cocina.

- Hai Sensei - respondieron los adolecentes.

- Bueno, yo me regreso a casa - dijo Abril parándose de la silla.

- Pero hoy no tienes clases - dijo Donatello con tristeza y esperado de que Abril se quedara mas tiempo.

- Lo se, pero Papá quería que lo acompañara a un museo por su trabajo, los veo después chicos - dijo Abril saliendo de la cocina y dejando a Donatello triste.

- No te preocupes Donnie - trato de animarlo Raphael - Estoy seguro que en algún momento perderá la vista, el oído y el olfato y se fijara en ti - dijo con una sonrisa.

- Gracias Raphael - respondió sarcástico Donatello.

- Buenos días - dijo Saki entrando a la cocina y sentándose enfrente de las tortugas.

- Buenos días - dijo Leonardo que estaba sentado alado de el.

- Quieres huevos con jamón o huevos con pizza en tu desayuno? - pregunto Mikey mostrándole un trozo de jamón y un trozo de pizza a Saki, Saki solo se quedo viendo las opciones con extrañeza y respondió.

- Con pizza - Mikey sonrió ampliamente.

- A la orden! - dijo y quebró dos huevos en la sartén con aceite caliente.

- Como fue el patrullaje con Yoshi? - pregunto Saki viendo a las tortugas que se tensaron un poco.

- Fue bueno - respondió rápidamente Leonardo.

- Un poco de pelea - lo siguió Raphael.

- Sin complicaciones - lo siguió Donatello.

- Fue bastante LOCO! - respondió Mikey con una sonrisa - Rompimos paredes, algunos choches, puro accidente pero- - rápidamente Donatello y Raphael le taparon la boca a Mikey que contaba la historia con euforia.

- Jajaja no lo escuches - rio nerviosamente Donatello.

- Si, esta tonto - dijo Raphael con una risa nerviosa.

- Yho pno stoy tonpto - trato de decir Mikey pero era difícil con las manos de sus dos hermanos tapándosela.

- Y-y como te fue con Splinter? - pregunto nervioso Leonardo tratando de cambiar el tema, Saki vio con una ceja alzada a las tortugas.

- No quieren que me entere de algo - dijo Saki mirando a las tortugas y estas se pusieron nerviosas - Así que no preguntare - dijo sin mas tomando el periódico de la mesa y empezando a leer, Leonardo miro a sus hermanos con duda y miro a Saki.

- No vas a preguntar? - pregunto Donatello extrañado.

- No tiene motivo si no me van a decir, no quiero ponerlos nerviosos - respondió mirándolo por enzima del periódico.

- Oh... bueno... Gracias! - dijo Leonardo con una sonrisa.

- Si bueno... solo no lo demuestren enfrente de Yoshi, el es muy curioso - dijo aun leyendo el periódico.

- Que yo soy que? - pregunto Yoshi entrando a la cocina y sentándose alado de Saki.

- Nada - respondió Saki sin despegar la vista del periódico...

- Queee? Estabas diciendo algo de mi! Dime! Dime! Dime! Dime! - empezó a exigir Yoshi con una sonrisa.

- No, No, No, No - contesto Saki firme y sin despegar su rostro de poker del periódico.

- Pff Entonces - miro alado de Saki y miro a Leonardo - De que hablaba? - pregunto con una sonrisa y mirando a Leonardo a los ojos, Leo empezó a sudar por la perforadora mirada de Yoshi.

- Bueno... Emmm... - miro hacia los lados buscando una respuesta.

- Aquí esta el desayuno~ - canturreo Mikey sirviendo los platos con el desayuno que consistía de unos huevos estrellados enzima de un trozo de Pizza.

- Oh Bien! Tengo hambre - dijo Yoshi y vio el desayuno y después a Mikey - Porque todas las comidas en esta casa tienen que ver con pizza?

- Sabe bien - dijo Saki son su cara de poker después de darle la primera probada.

- Tu crees? - pregunto Raphael con incredulidad a lo que Mikey lo vio retadoramente.

- Si - respondió simplemente y le dio otra mordida a su desayuno.

- Ven! El si valora mis talentos culinarios - dijo Mikey abrasando por el cuello a Saki, este siguió viendo la nada con tu cara de poker y aun comiendo.

- Enserio te gusta esto? - le pregunto Leonardo asiendo énfasis en la comida.

- Si - respondió aun con Mikey en su cuello.

- No sabe mal - dijo Yoshi comiendo su desayuno - Mientras tenga queso, todo esta bien.

- Pero enserio te gusta? - pregunto Donatello a Saki aun sin poder creer que le gustara la comida de Mikey.

- Si, si me gusta - volvió a responder Saki en el mismo tono que las anteriores respuestas.

Donnie, Leo y Raph se miraron extrañados pero se encogieron de hombros y empezaron a desayunar, de repente a Leonardo se le vino una pregunta a la mente y no esperaría para hacerla.

- Oigan - Saki y Yoshi lo miraron a Leonardo - Como se conocieron? - Saki y Yoshi se miraron y Saki miro hacia otra parte mientras que Yoshi miraba a Leo con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, es una historia complicada, aunque siempre fuimos vecinos, todo empezó con la legenda de la casa embrujada.

.: Flash Back :.

- En serio? - le pregunto Yoshi de ocho años a otro niño de ocho años en un salón de clases.

- Si, mi tío lo vio - le afirmo el otro niño - La casa del bosque trasero esta Embrujada - dijo la última palabra con un dramático suspenso en su voz.

- No te da miedo Yoshi? - le pregunto una niña a Yoshi - Tu casa esta justo en frente del boque trasero - Yoshi sonrió confiado.

- Claro que no! A mi no me dan miedo los Fantasmas! Después de todo los Fantasmas no existen! - afirmo con voz valiente y firme.

- Eh! Es así! Y tu Saki? - Saki de también ocho años estaba cerca de la platica pero sin participar ya que el estaba leyendo un libro - Tu también vives cerca - Saki se encogió de hombros.

- Di algo! - Reclamo Yoshi con enojo - No te asusta? Te ves asustadizo! Estoy seguro que por las noches lloras pos saber que vives tan cerca de esa casa extraña - Saki tenia una gran cara de poker.

- No me preocupa - respondió en un susurro y Yoshi se enojo por su actitud pero lo ignoro.

- Pero realmente Yoshi, no te asusta? - pregunto otro niño de ocho años - A mi me daría mucho miedo vivir cerca de ese lugar - Yoshi sonrió confiado.

- Claro que no, y es mas! Hoy pasare la noche ahí! - dijo y todos los niños lo miraron fascinados pero Saki miro a Yoshi por el rabillo del ojo pero no dijo nada.

:. Esa noche .:

- _"Frituras, Galletas, Jugo, Linterna, Brújula, Ropa, Pijama, Bien! Todo listo!"_ - pensó Yoshi mientras metía todas sus cosas en una mochila, después salió de casa dispuesto a cumplir lo que prometió, miro el atardecer y después camino a dirección al bosque y se adentro a el.

Yoshi camino solo por unos minutos pero el atardecer se convirtió en una noche oscura, Yoshi trago saliva y saco la linterna de su mochila y la encendió, camino por varios minutos donde hojas moviéndose, animales salvajes y otros sonidos ya tenían a Yoshi con el corazón a mil, llego a la casa embrujada, era realmente grande y cuando entro el espacio era muy amplio, demasiado espaciosa para ser una casa y con muchos arboles densos al rededor para que alguien quisiera vivir ahí.

- _"Este lugar es extraño"_ - se dijo con miedo ya que aunque dijo que los fantasmas no existían actuaba de forma totalmente contraria, de repente escucho el ruido de pasos - Q-Quien anda ahí? - pregunto con miedo, de repente vio una luz ir a su dirección - Q-quien es? - los pasos se fueron aproximando, Yoshi tenia mucho miedo y estaba a nada de llorar, de repente, de entre toda la hierva y arboles densos se vio un chico con una linterna, era Saki.

- Te encontré - dijo en un susurro y con su cara de poker, Yoshi parpadeo sorprendido y con la manga de su camisa se quito las lagrimas que se empezaban a formar en sus ojos.

- Que haces aquí? Me viniste a acompañar? - Saki movió la cabeza en negación - Entonces que?

- No creí que era buena idea dejarte a dormir aquí - dijo y Yoshi lo miro con el seño fruncido.

- Creíste que estaba asustado? Los fantasmas no existen, no tengo porque estas asustado de esta casa embrujada - dijo el Yoshi con enojo y firmeza.

- Esta no es una casa embrujada, ni siquiera una casa - Yoshi parpadeo confundido.

- Que esta no es una casa?... Y tu como sabes eso? - pregunto algo confundido.

- Estas son propiedades de mi familia - Yoshi parpadeo con sorpresa y confusión - Pero mi padre olvido que este Dojo existe - dijo viendo el Dojo abandonado que en ese momento era iluminado por la luna - Mi abuelo me dijo que su abuelo solía entrenar aquí a diario, quería ser el mejor ninja de Japón y casi lo lograba, pero con el tiempo mi familia olvido que esto existe - Yoshi lo miro y después el Dojo.

- Así que esto no esta embrujado... valla desperdicio de tiempo - dijo Yoshi decepcionado.

- Pensé que dijiste que los fantasmas no existían - Yoshi s avergonzó y miro a Saki con enojo.

- Si-bueno yo no- digo-creo tal ves - empezó a balbucear y Saki soltó una risa que detuvo el balbuceo de Yoshi - No importa, mi casa esta cerca, le dije a mi mamá que te guardara la cena - Yoshi tomo su mochila y se golpeo la frente.

- Olvide decirle a mi mamá que no estaría! Estará enojada y más cuando sepa que vine a este bosque - Yoshi parecía asustado y preocupado.

- Te escuche en clases, le dije a tu mamá que te quedarías a dormir con migo pero que olvidaste decirle - Yoshi miro a Saki confundido.

- Si, bueno, gracias... lo siento - Saki lo miro - No quería causar problemas.

- No importa, vamos, mi casa no esta lejos - los dos niños caminaron un poco y entraron a la casa de Saki, Yoshi miro la casa de Saki que era un poco mas elegante y grande que la suya, Yoshi se sorprendió cuando supo que Saki también estaba siendo entrenado para ser un ninja al igual que el, comieron su cena en el cuarto de Saki y Yoshi compartió las frituras y galletas con Saki, se quedaron despiertos hasta tarde aprovechando que al día siguiente no había escuela, después de un tiempo los dos se acostaron, Saki en su futon y le presto otro a Yoshi.

- Saki - le hablo Yoshi - Tengo una idea.

- Cual? - pregunto Saki con sueño.

- Reparemos el Dojo abandonado - Saki lo miro con duda - Entrenemos juntos! Sera como nuestra base secreta! - Saki lo pensó y sonrió con ánimo.

- Si! - respondió con emoción y después se quedaron dormidos.

:. Día De Clases .:

- Los Fantasmas si existen! - afirmo Yoshi ante todos sus compañeros de clases.

- Pero si tu dijiste que no existían - dijo un niño.

- Cuando pase la noche ahí me tope con un fantasma que me dijo que esa era su casa y no le gustaba que lo molestaran! - los niños lo miraron con impresión y empezaron a murmurar entre ellos, Yoshi se sentó alado de Saki que estaba leyendo un libro.

- Porque? - pregunto Saki en un susurro.

- Porque es nuestra base secreta, y si decimos que esta embrujada será aun mas secreta! – respondió en un susurro y Saki rio con complicidad y quedaron en ir a entrenar todas las mañanas todos los días que no tengan clases.

.: Fin Flash Back :.

- Y esa es toda la historia - dijo Yoshi terminando de contarla, las tortugas habían escuchado la historia fascinados y Mikey estaba llorando mientras abrasaba exageradamente a Saki.

- Los dos son muy bueno amigos! - dijo Mikey entre lagrimas.

- Si, y hasta ahora, hemos cumplido esa promesa de entrenar juntos en ese Dojo, verdad Saki?

- Si - respondió Saki comiendo como si nada aunque tenga a Mikey abrasado a el y llorando.

- Pff - de repente soltó Raphael - "Casa embrujada" - rio levemente Raph y Yoshi lo acompaño.

- Si, bueno, teníamos ocho años, sinceramente no se como nos creímos ese cuento de los fantasmas - dijo Yoshi entre ligeras risas.

- El Dojo si esta embrujado - dijo Saki y el ambiente se congelo instantáneamente.

- Que? - pregunto desconcertado Yoshi con una sonrisa.

- Mi abuelo me dijo que el fantasma de su abuelo esta en el Dojo - Yoshi se asusto notoriamente.

- Estas jugando no? Los fantasmas no existen - dijo Yoshi con una sonrisa asustada.

- De hecho no han probado la existencia de fantasmas pero tampoco negado - dijo Donatello y Yoshi se asusto.

- Porque no me dijiste que estábamos entrenando todo este tiempo en un lugar con fantasmas? - le reclamo Yoshi a Saki.

- No lo vi importante - respondió Saki como si nada - Mi tátara abuelo esta en buenos términos con nosotros, así que no nos hará nada - dijo antes de terminar su platillo de comida.

- No digas eso tan calmadamente! - dijo con enojo y miedo haciendo que las tortugas rieran amenamente ante la situación y felices de conocer un poco mas de sus nuevos amigos.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Ugh… me duelen las manos… Ultimamente e tenido muchos accidentes que se relacionan con mis manos, quiero decir detalles pero no quiero escribir mucho… Supondré que es Karma, y como todos los golpes que recibo es a mis manos supongo que un (o algunos) lectores están enojados con migo, no estoy seguro de que, pero les pido disculpas por lo que sea que hice ya que yo nunca quise hacer enojar o incomodar a nadie.

Bueno, no tengo nada que decir, este capitulo se me hiso divertido de hacer y quería profundizar mas en la relación de Saki y Yoshi así que hice una pequeña historia de como se conocieron obviamente esto solo paso en mi imaginación, si fuera mas realista y acorde a la historia, diría que esos dos se conocieron en el ejercito o algo así.

Ok, Algo mas, Recientemente hice un Review de mi nuevo capitulo favorito de Las Tortugas Ninja, si, obvio que capitulo es "The Legend Of Kuro Kabuto" Ok, realmente no estoy seguro si es mi capitulo favorito (pelea mucho contra Parasitica, Slash And Destroy y Newtralized!) pero tiene una posición alta.  
El Review se encuentra en mi Facebook y lo pueden leer libremente.

Si les gusto la historia Déjenme sus comentarios! Eso me da ánimos para seguir escribiendo! Si realmente les gusto el Fic Pónganlo en Favoritos y Compártanlo! Eso en serio me haría feliz!

Ok, y como es costumbre les pido que me búsquen y agreguen a Facebook o síganme en Tumblr!

Facebook = Ritsune San  
Tumblr = Ritsune-San

Espero que les haya gustado el fic y les quiero a decir a toda Chica, Chico o Gato súper inteligente leyendo este fic que: Los quiero (#SinSonarGay) y nos leemos asta el próximo capitulo!


	8. Capitulo 8: Padre e Hija

Del pasado al Presente

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Aclaraciones:

- Diálogos -

- _"Pensamientos"_ -

"Narraciones o Anuncios por altavoz"

[Anuncios]

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Capitulo 8: Padre e Hija

- Así que... un nuevo enemigo - dijo Destructor desde su trono.

FishFace, Razhar y Karai habían regresado muy tarde al edificio de Destructor con una gran cantidad de golpes, habían descansado un poco pero ahora los tres estaban inclinados ante Destructor y acababan de explicarle sobre en nuevo individuo que había neutralizado a Karai de un golpe y había manejado un vehículo de maquinaria pesada y golpear a los mutantes repetidas veces sin ningún arrepentimiento.

- Si, parecía muy fuerte - dijo Karai enojada al recordarlo.

- Y loco, no olvides loco - dijo FishFace.

- Hmm... Supongo que Hamato Yoshi encontró un nuevo discípulo, no importa, no será suficiente para detener mi venganza - dijo Destructor oscuramente - Retírense, tengo mucho que pensar - dijo y se paro para ir a la ventana y ver en dirección a la ciudad, FishFace y Razhar salieron de la habitación pero Karai se quedo en ella, cuando los dos mutantes salieron Karai se paro y camino en dirección a su padre.

- Es sobre el Krang, cierto? - pregunto y Destructor no dijo nada - Cual es el tema tan secreto del cual no me quieres decir? - pregunto Karai y Destructor suspiro pesadamente.

- Según lo que vi y se, el Krang trajo a mi yo del pasado al presente - Karai abrió lo ojos con total sorpresa - No se en lo que estaban pensando y es un tema que debo encarar - dijo y se dio la vuelta para caminar en dirección a la salida.

- Estas totalmente seguro de eso? - pregunto Karai aun sorprendida ya que eso era demasiado increíble.

- No, por eso hablare con ellos - dijo Destructor antes de pasar por la puerta y perderse de vista.

Karai vio la nada durante unos segundos y pensó en que hacer y como encontrar a ese chico que seria su padre en algún momento de su futuro.

.: En Otro Lugar :.

- Achu! - estornudo Saki repentinamente y sin ningún motivo.

- Que fue eso? - pregunto Yoshi separando la vista de Raph peleando contra Mikey en un videojuego - Alguien esta pensando en ti? - pregunto con una sonrisa al recordar en ese rumor tradicional de su país.

- No lo se - respondió Saki regresando la vista a la pantalla de televisión.

- Chicos! Oigan! - de repente entro a la sala Donatello con una gran sonrisa - Miren lo que les hice! - dijo totalmente feliz mientras se dirigía a Saki y Yoshi - Ta-ran! - les enseño un par de relojes de muñeca, uno era negro con bordes y números digitales blancos mientras que el otro era cafe y con números digitales blancos también.

- Unos... relojes? - pregunto Yoshi tomando el reloj cafe - Se ve bien pero... porque? - pregunto viendo a Donatello.

- No son cualquier reloj, son Súper-Relojes - dijo Donnie posando heroicamente con el otro reloj en mano y después dándoselo a Saki.

- Porque súper relojes Einstein? - Pregunto Raph poniendo el juego en pausa y viendo la nueva invención de su hermano

- Bueno, estos relojes también son comunicadores enlazados a nuestros T-Phones - dijo sacando su T-Phone - Y son GPS, Miren! - cuando Saki se puso su reloj Donnie presiono tres botones que recalaban del reloj y se vio un fondo a cuadros verde oscuro con barios punto rojos sobre un cuadrado verde claro - Esto dice su posición y la de nuestros T-Phones, por si en algún momento nos separamos y por algún motivo tenemos que juntarnos sin saber nuestra posición, esto nos la dirá inmediatamente! Lo se, soy un genio - dijo Donatello dándose aires.

- Si! Un genio, tengo una pregunta para el GRAN cerebro de nuestra casa - dijo Raphael sarcástico - Porque pusiste en reloj algo que ya teníamos en teléfono? - Donatello se ofendió un poco y se paro la vista de Raphael.

- Bueno... quería simplificarlo - dijo excusándose - Como sea, esto les será muy útil ya que no saben mucho de las zonas - dijo por ultimo Donnie.

- Esto es genial - dijo Yoshi poniéndose el reloj - Y me veo Fabuloso! Tu que piensas Saki? - dijo e hiso una pose exagerada y algo ridícula - No me veo fabuloso? - Saki se quedo en silencio unos momentos.

- Sin comentarios - respondió simplemente y Yoshi quito su pose inmediatamente y se volvió a sentar en el sofá.

- Que frio - dijo con una sonrisa - Y? Que mas hace? - vio a Donnie.

- De momento solo es un GPS y comunicador, no le puse demasiadas funciones, solo lo básico - respondió y Yoshi entendió - Y otra cosa, estas son las versiones beta, ósea de prueba, si en algo que dije no funciona correctamente avísenme y lo reparare.

- Entiendo, una cosa mas... que es un GPS? - Donnie se detuvo en seco y después recordó que los dos chicos eran de muchos años del pasado, de seguro no habían visto una computadora en su vida - Es un rastreador, te dice tu posición, la nuestra y la de la guarida.

- Ah - respondieron los dos adolecentes viendo sus nuevos relojes.

- Eso es Genial! - dijo Mikey soltando el mando del videojuego - Me arias uno bro? - dijo y se colgó a su hermano mayor, Donnie trataba de quitarse a Mikey pero este estaba aferrado y diciendo "por favor" repetidas veces, Yoshi soltó una risa y Saki se paro del sillón.

- Me gustaría tomar un poco de aire - dijo y salió de la guarida silenciosamente, Raphael se paro y le dio unos golpes en la cabeza a Donnie y Mikey.

- Ven lo que hicieron! Lo incomodaron! - dijo a forma de regaño.

- De cuando acá te interesa cuando alguien esta incomodo? - pregunto Donnie.

- No me interesa - admitió con una sonrisa - Solo quería un motivo para golpearlos.

- Me gustaría regresarte el golpe - dijo Donnie con enojo - Pero tienes razón.

- No, no fueron ustedes - dijo Yoshi con una sonrisa triste mirando la entrada de la guarida - Simplemente no lo a procesado.

- Procesado? - repitió Mikey con duda.

- El... se siente culpable por lo que me hará - se paro la vista de la entrada y se miro sus propios pies - No importa cuantas veces le diga que esta bien, no lo acepta - borro su sonrisa triste por una mueca de tristeza pura.

- Y tu? - hablo Leonardo por primera vez, se encontraba en el umbral del pasillo.

- Hace cuanto estas ahí? - pregunto Raphael con enojo.

- Unos segundos - dijo y se adentro más a la sala.

- Yo? Yo estoy bien - respondió con una sonrisa y mirando a Leonardo a los ojos - Es cruel admitirlo, pero, sinceramente e llegado a estar feliz - las tortugas se confundieron - Lo que menos quiero es tener una vida aburrida, con una familia promedio ocupándome de problemas comunes, el hecho de que Destructor haya hecho lo que hiso... de cierta forma hace que sienta como si fuera mi salvador, aparte, no es como si me hubieran pasado cosas malas - levanto la vista hacia las tortugas mirándolos con un brillo de cariño paternal a pesar de que aun no son sus hijos y después miro el suelo - Saki... no se puede perdonar a si mismo... a pesar de que lo que hiso en parte me ase feliz.

.: En las calles de NY :.

Saki iba caminando por una calle abandonada y algo deteriorada, tenia la capucha de su sudadera puesta e iba caminando con la vista en el suelo.

- _"Soy un idiota"_ - se dijo a si mismo - _"Porque lo hice? Como pude preferir a una chica que a mi mejor amigo?"_ - se estaba reprochando a si mismo por el conocimiento de su futuro pero mas al de su mejor amigo - _"Todo es mi culpa, no entiendo como Yoshi no me a reclamado nada... seguramente me odia"_ - detuvo su caminata al pensar en la posibilidad de perder a su mejor amigo - _"Dios... soy un idiota"_ - tapo su cara con su mano tratando de detener las lagrimas pero estaba a nada, en su desesperación para no llorar corrió rápidamente, corrió y salto por edificios y ahora se encontraba saltando sobre ellos mirando el frente con los ojos vidriosos esperando a soltar la primera gota, corrió y salto por edificios con una separación de varios metros, repentinamente se detuvo en seco al sentir una mirada, trato de mirar hacia todos lados y de repente sintió que alguien se acercaba rápidamente a sus espaldas con intenciones de golpearlo, se giro rápidamente y detuvo con sus manos la mano de una chica de pelo corto con una Katana, la chica se alejo y lo miro a los ojos unos momentos.

- Que? Te vas a poner a llorar? - dijo con burla, Saki frunció el seño y se enojo consigo mismo por haber olvidado su mochila con sus garras metálicas - Tengo sospechas... pero quiero asegurarlo - pensó la chica en voz alta y los ataco varias veces.

El primer golpe consistía de pasarle su Katana por el estomago, Saki dio un paso rápido hacia atrás esquivando el golpe y después de que paso la Katana se acerco rápidamente golpeándola por el abdomen con una patada, la chica retrocedió varios pasos y se masajeo el abdomen, se volvió a acercar y el segundo golpe consistía de pasarle su arma por su cuello, Saki se agacho rápidamente y golpe sus rodillas lo cual afecto el equilibrio de la chica y callo al suelo herida, no por los golpes, si no que aun no se curaba de la pelea anterior, Saki rápidamente tomo la Katana y apunto hacia ella con el seño fruncido.

- Quien eres? - pregunto con veneno, la chica sonrió desde el suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento.

- Veo que estuve en lo cierto - dijo con una sonrisa y se levanto con las manos extendidas dando a entender que no planeaba nada - Me llamo Karai - dijo y Saki empezó a recordar, creía haber escuchado ese nombre antes - Tranquilo, no quiero hacerte nada malo - dijo y Saki frunció mas el seño.

- Apareciste de la nada y me tratas de herir con un arma mortal, no te creo que no quisiste hacerme nada - respondió Saki enojado y Karai sonrió.

- No cambias nada - dijo con una sonrisa - Tu eres Oroku Saki, cierto? - pregunto y Saki se impresiono y recordó donde había escuchado su nombre, Yoshi le había dicho que la noche anterior había luchado contra los mutantes que lo golpearon la otra vez y que había conocido a la hija de Splinter, la hija que Destructor había tomado para mentirle toda su vida, bajo la Katana con duda.

- Como sabes mi nombre? - pregunto Saki fingiendo estar desconcertado.

- Tu serás mi padre, El Oroku Saki de esta época me lo conto, los Krang te trajeron aquí cierto? - Saki se siguió haciendo el confundido.

- Supongo que dices la verdad, nadie excepto el sabe de mi existencia en esta época - Saki le regreso su arma - Como me encontraste y Que quieres? - Karai miro el suelo algo avergonzada y saco una fotografía rota.

- Encontré esta foto de mi padre cuando era mas joven - Karai le mosto la foto y recordó habérsela tomado en sus vacaciones anteriores junto con Yoshi, pero era obvio que destructor rompió la parte donde salía Yoshi - Yo... no tengo buena comunicación con mi padre - confeso triste - Siempre son platicas sobre misiones... y yo... - Saki comprendió lo que quería Karai y lo pensó un momento, realmente a el no le interesaba el hacer contacto con ella, pero podría usarla como un medio de infiltrase, podía saber los planes de Destructor si se movía bien, era una movida un poco peligrosa, pero suponía que valía la pena.

- Entiendo a lo que te refieres - dijo y se alejo unos pasos - No estoy totalmente seguro de que realmente tu padre sea yo del futuro, no puedo creerlo, pero - volteo a verla sin expresiones - Podríamos quedar para salir en algún momento - Karai sonrió ampliamente.

- Enserio? - vio como Saki asintió y su mente rebosaba de felicidad, aunque fuera de una manera extraña, ella podría hacer mas contacto con su padre - Gracias! Enserio Gracias! - abraso cariñosamente a Saki por la espalda y Saki aguanto las ganas de empujarla.

- Si, bueno - se alejo de ella y camino hasta estar al borde del edificio - Te veo después.

- Después cuando? - pregunto Karai mirando directamente a los ojos de Saki.

- Mañana en la mañana, aquí mismo - respondió y salto del edificio hacia las escaleras de emergencia donde bajo y tomo su camino hacia la guarida dejando a Karai muy feliz y regreso a su hogar pensando en que hacer cuando se encontrara con "su padre" después.

Saki miro su reloj e hiso lo que Donatello le dijo, presiono los tres botones a la vez y vio que tenia que ir a sur-oeste, camino un largo tiempo, casi tres horas, no recordaba haberse alejado tanto, al llegar Yoshi se encontraba sentado en la sala con las tortugas alrededor de el, todos tenían un poco de preocupación en sus rostros, cuando Yoshi se dio cuenta de su presencia se acerco a Saki con total preocupación.

- Donde estuviste? Te fuiste por Horas! Horas! - Yoshi lo tomo de los hombros viéndolo a los ojos, Saki se impresiono un poco, no recordaba verlo tan preocupado.

- Tratamos de llamarte pero no entraba la llamada, estuvimos a punto de salir a buscarte - dijo Leonardo también con preocupación.

- Si bro, donde estabas? - pregunto Mikey, Saki bajo la mirada y vio después de unos momentos en silencio levanto la vista y miro a Leonardo a los ojos.

- Creo que tengo un plan - dijo Saki firmemente.

.: Una Explicación Después :.

- Enserio? - pregunto Leonardo incrédulo después de que Saki explico lo sucedido - Enserio te encontraste con Karai?

- Si, y como dije, quiere que haga una amistad con ella - repitió Saki mordiendo un trozo de Pizza - Quiere tener mas contacto con su "padre".

- Y que piensas hacer? - pregunto Donnie y Saki se quedo unos momentos callados.

- Creo que aceptare su propuesta - todos los adolecentes dejaron caer la mandíbula - Sera una buena manera de conseguir información - los adolecentes se confundieron pero Donatello lo entendió.

- Piensas fingir ser su amigo para infiltrarte en la información del enemigo? - Saki asintió - Brillante! - dijo y los adolecentes entendieron el plan.

- Es una idea Increíble! - dijo Mikey canturreando la ultima palabra.

- Si, es increíble, esa tipa cayó por su propia cuenta - dijo Raphael con burla.

- Sinceramente es un buen plan - dijo Leonardo, todos parecían de acuerdo al plan, todos menos Yoshi.

- Esperen, esperen - dijo Yoshi deteniendo los halagos - Es una idea muy arriesgada y no estoy de acuerdo de que Saki sea el infiltrado, es muy peligroso - le explico a las tortugas en tono protector y Saki se avergonzó mentalmente porque Yoshi lo hacia ver como un bebé.

- Estaré bien - aseguro y Yoshi lo miro con el seño fruncido - Además, ya quede a verla mañana en la mañana - Yoshi contuvo su ira al mínimo para no reclamarle furiosamente y a gritos.

- Esa chica es la superior de los mutantes que te golpearon y hoy casi te parte en dos! No puedo creer que hayas quedado a verte con una bomba de tiempo! - dijo Yoshi con enojo y Saki suspiro pesadamente.

- Ella tiene relación los Krang, puede que sea una ruta fácil de ir a casa, puede que sea la única ruta, y no la podemos desaprovechar - explico con paciencia y Yoshi miro el suelo negándose a creer la situación.

- Mira - hablo Leonardo - A mi tampoco me gusta la idea que uno de los nuestros se aventure tanto, pero, no hay de otra - Yoshi frunció el ceño profundamente negándose a todo razonamiento.

- Si te calma, porque no permaneces cerca de nosotros - Yoshi lo volteo a ver confundido y Saki sonrió muy ligeramente - Mientras nosotros estemos en la relación "padre e hija" tu nos puedes espiar viendo si todo es seguro, a la primera señal de peligro, interfieres y escapamos, que dices? - Yoshi lo pensó un momento y sonrió derrotado.

- Supongo que solo así puedo saber que estas bien - dijo y Saki y las tortugas sonrieron por la comprensión y unanimidad del plan.

- Bien, pero por seguridad extra, todos nosotros estaremos cerca de Saki - dijo Leonardo y Yoshi sonrió mas de acuerdo al plan.

- Solo dices eso porque quieres ver a tu Novia - dijo Raphael en forma de reclamo.

- Ella no es mi novia! - reclamo Leonardo con enojo y vergüenza.

- Pero bien que quisieras - dijo Mikey con burla y Leonardo no reclamo, solo se avergonzó- Lo Vez! - dijo Mikey y junto a Donatello empezaron a reírse de su hermano mayor, Raphael estaba algo enojado pero no se negó a una ligera sonrisa y Saki y Yoshi intercambiaron miradas ya que no entendían del todo la situación.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Ok, esta vez si me tarde… Mi mamá no me dejo tocar la computadora ya que tanto tecleo hacia que mis heridas no sanaran, la tuve que usar en secreto, pero algo bueno surgió de eso, ya van mejorando mis heridas!... aunque aun me duelen unos dedos… Probablemente para el próximo capitulo ya estaré totalmente sanado!

Déjenme sus comentarios del capitulo, les gusto, lo odiaron, me quieren quemar vivo por un capitulo tan malo, Díganmelo! Pónganlo en sus favoritos si les a gustado en Fic y compártanlo en Facebook a un amigo, enemigo, desconocido o perro si quieren.

Y como es costumbre les pido que me busquen y agreguen a Facebook o síganme en Tumblr!

Facebook = Ritsune San  
Tumblr = Ritsune-San

Nos leemos para el siguiente capitulo y les quiero decir a todos mis lectores que: los quiero!


	9. Chapter 9: Espías

Del pasado al Presente

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Aclaraciones:

- Diálogos -

- _"Pensamientos"_ -

"Narraciones o Anuncios por altavoz"

[Anuncios]

- *Comunicadores* -

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Capitulo 9: Espías

Era Domingo en la mañana cuando Saki despertó, volteo a ver a Yoshi y este estaba sentado en el fotón con el ceño fruncido y viendo la nada, Saki supo perfectamente lo que su amigo tenia en mente y hablo.

- Estaré bien - dijo Saki y Yoshi miro a Saki con preocupación pero aun con el seño fruncido.

- Se que estarás bien, eres mejor ninja que yo, y si yo pude con ella tu lo harás... es solo que... - miro hacia otra dirección, Saki sonrió muy ligeramente y se acomodo de forma en la que estuviera sentado, puso su mano en el hombro de Yoshi.

- Deja de tratarme como mi madre que no te va - Yoshi soltó una leve risa - Estarás con migo, si algo sale mal tu estarás cerca para saltar a la acción, así que tranquilízate, tu estarás ahí, siempre lo estas - Yoshi miro a Saki a los ojos, los dos se sonrieron con expresiones decididas y chocaron las manos haciendo entender que estaban listos.

Después de unos momentos en los cuales se arreglaron salieron de la habitación y encontraron a todos los mutantes incluyendo a Splinter en la sala, todos estaban con sus armas puestas.

- Buenos días - dijo Yoshi - Y? Con detalles, cual es el plan? - pregunto y Donatello se aproximo a Saki.

- Buenos días, simple, usar a Saki como un filtro - respondió Leonardo y Donatello le dio a Saki algo que parecía un pequeño audífono color crema y algo que parecía un broche negro.

- Esto nos permitirá escuchar de forma secreta - dijo Donatello dándole el broche y Saki se lo puso - Y esto te permitirá escucharnos cuando te hablemos - dijo dándole lo que parecía el audífono, Saki se lo puso en la oreja y se la cubrió con un mechón de pelo - Y con esto - mostro algo que parecía ser un pequeño radio - Podemos hablar contigo y escuchar la conversación.

- Entiendo - dijo Saki sin emociones.

- Supongo que es todo, lo demás tiene que fluir, cierto? - pregunto Yoshi y Leonardo asintió.

- Si, evitaremos a toda costa los conflictos - dijo Leonardo y Raphael soltó un bufido en descontento, Leo no le presto atención y se dirigió a Saki - A que hora acordaste verte con Karai?

- No acordamos hora, solo dijimos en la mañana - respondió Saki y Leonardo asintió.

- Entonces debemos irnos - dijo y los adolecentes caminaron a la salida.

- Saki - hablo Splinter y todos los adolecentes pararon y miraron a Splinter - Cuídate - Saki se desconcertó.

- Estaré bien - respondió Saki.

- Lo se, solo... cuídate - dijo Splinter y Saki se confundió.

- Claro - dijo y todos los adolecentes salieron de la guarida, Saki miro a Yoshi y sonrió levemente - Creo que no cambiaras - Yoshi se puso una mano en la nuca avergonzado de su actitud pero no arrepentido.

- No entiendo - menciono Mikey y Yoshi sonrió.

- Splinter soy yo y Saki es Saki, no cambie nada - dijo Yoshi con una sonrisa, las tortugas intercambiaron miradas y después sonrieron.

Las tortugas y Yoshi corrieron sobre tejados algo alejados de Saki, corrieron durante un tiempo y cuando Saki se detuvo los demás adolecentes también se detuvieron, los numerosos adolecentes se ocultaron atrás de un gran anuncio mientras que Saki se mantenía parado mirando a todas direcciones.

- *Saki! Nos escuchas?* - de repente escucho Saki a Leonardo.

- Si - respondió Saki casi en un susurro.

- *Perfecto, la señal se escucha bien* - se escucho a Donatello.

- *Escucha* - esta vez era la voz de Leo - *Lo único que tienes que hacer es sacarle información, cuando tengamos lo necesario te daremos la señal para que salgas de ahí*.

- Entendido - dijo Yoshi en un susurro y de repente vio a Karai acercare - Ya esta aquí - dijo y las tortugas se asomaron un poco y vieron a Karai acercarse a Saki, parecía vestida como normalmente lo hacia con la única diferencia de una chaqueta de cuero.

- Hola! Esperaste mucho? - le pregunto Karai con una sonrisa.

- No, llegue hace poco - respondió sin emociones y repentinamente empezó a ser jalado por Karai.

- Que quieres hacer primero? Ir de patinaje? Escalar un edificio? Saltar de un edificio en paracaídas? O sin paracaídas, eso seria mas emocionante - empezó a sugerir Karai con una gran sonrisa.

- Creo que tengo hambre, no e desayunado - dijo inexpresivo mientras se veía el estomago.

- Comer! Claro! Conozco un lugar donde hacer desayunos, vamos! - después de decir eso, tomo del brazo a Saki y lo jalo al borde del edificio y salto hasta unas escaleras de emergencia con Saki casi a rastras, las tortugas vieron y escucharon la actividad y Leonardo fue el primero en moverse.

- Vamos! No hay que perderlos de vista - dijo y empezaron a seguir a Karai y Saki pero desde los tejados, Yoshi vio como Karai llevaba a rastras a Saki mientras que este trataba de no tropezar, ante esto frunció el seño.

- Puedo saltar y darle un puñetazo a esa Karai? - pregunto Yoshi viendo enojado a Karai.

- La misión apenas empieza, así que controla tus impulsos - dijo Leonardo también un poco enojado pero por distintas razones.

- Tu lo estas haciendo, no? - pregunto Raphael divertido, Leo no dijo nada.

Los dos humanos se detuvieron en un restaurante de desayunos la cual tenia tanto mesas adentro y afuera.

- Donde quieres sentarte? Adentro o afuera? - pregunto Karai.

- *Afuera* - le dijo Leo a Saki.

- Afuera - le contesto Saki.

- Ok - dijo Karai y los dos se sentaron uno enfrente del otro, Saki pidió dos panqueques con tocino y Karai un omelette, los dos beberían jugo de naranja.

- *Ok, este es el momento, empieza a sacarle información* - le dijo Leonardo desde el comunicador.

- Oye - hablo Saki - Me puedes hablar sobre el Krang? - Todos las tortugas y Saki se golpearon la cara con la mano.

- *No TAN directo!* - le regaño Leonardo por el comunicador.

- *Es el fin! Nos descubrirá* - escucho decir a Mikey.

- Claro! Que quieres saber? - pregunto Karai feliz recibiendo su orden, las tortugas y Yoshi se sorprendieron por la enorme cooperación de Karai.

- Tu ya sabrás que el Krang me trajo aquí, cierto? necesito encontrar la base Krang para ir a la maquina del tiempo y regresar a mi época, por lo poco que se, mi yo del futuro tiene contacto con ese Krang, y pensé que tu podrías darme un poco de ayuda - confeso, los adolecentes que se encontraban al otro lado del comunicador se miraron, dudaban que Karai hablara sobre ese tema, Karai se quedo en silencio unos segundos.

- Si, te puedo dar un poco de ayuda - los adolecentes del otro lado del comunicador sonrieron ampliamente - Pero no lo hare - los adolecentes sonrientes miraron confundidos el comunicador mientras que Saki a Karai - No aun, cuando el día acabe te lo diré.

- Maldita Chantajista! - exclamo Yoshi con enojo y las tortugas intercambiaron miradas viendo como la verdadera personalidad de Yoshi estaba empezando a salir.

- ... Esta bien - dijo Saki con calma y su orden llego, los dos comieron calmados pero terminando rápido su comida, Karai pago la cuenta y otra vez jalo del brazo a Saki retomando su camino.

- Y? A donde quieres ir? - pregunto Karai sonriente.

- Eh... - dijo Saki pensando.

- *Al museo* - dijo Donatello.

- *No, a una función de luchas* - dijo Raphael.

- *No! A un parque de patinetas!* - dijo Michelangelo.

- *Saki no sabe andar en patineta* - dijo Yoshi, aparentemente todos los adolecentes estaban teniendo una discusión.

- *Basta todos!* - dijo Leonardo y se escucho un silencio de segundos - *Es mejor que vayas a un lugar al aire libre, así podremos ver mejor lo que haces*.

- Estoy bien mientras caminemos por ahí - dijo Saki.

- Caminar? Esta bien, hay unas calles con muchas tiendas por ahí - dijo señalando algo que parecía un callejón - Es un atajo - dijo y camino mas rápidamente con Saki a rastras.

- Rápido! Hay que seguirlos! - dijo Leonardo y los adolecentes empezaron a correr mas rápido sobre los tejados, todos veían a Karai caminar rápidamente con Saki a rastras lo que hiso que Yoshi apretara los dientes de ira.

Después de casi correr entre callejones entraron a una calle bastante amplia y brillante, había mucha gente y tiendas de todo tipo, desde ropa a videojuegos, de comida hasta tienda de mascotas.

Los adolecentes miraban la escena, Yoshi tenia los dientes apretados mientras que las tortugas lo veían.

- Emm... estas bien dude? - pregunto Mikey con un poco de temor en su voz.

- Si, perfectamente, porque no seria así? - pregunto Yoshi con cierto enojo y mirando penetrantemente a Mikey.

- Bueno, no lo se, porque no es así? - pregunto y respondió Leonardo con cierta valentía, Yoshi frunció mas el seño pero inmediatamente lo soltó y miro a Saki.

- Estoy un poco enojado... es todo - respondió Yoshi y Leo arque una ceja mientras miraba fugazmente a sus hermanos y después a Yoshi - Yo solía quedar con Saki todos fines de semana a... ya sabes, ir a comer a un restaurante, caminar por ahí, comprar cosas, pero siempre tenemos mucho entrenamiento y terminamos cancelando esa salida, como era normal el cancelarlo siempre dejamos de hacerlo y nos concentramos en entrenar, y ahora Karai en tan solo unos minutos hiso todo lo que yo no... Estoy un poco celoso... supongo - respondió y Leonardo le puso una mano en el hombro.

- Esta bien, solo no agás nada estu- Que Están Haciendo? - iba diciendo Leonardo cuando de repente pregunto eso cuando vio la escena de Karai y Saki, Karai ya no iba arrastrando a Saki si no lo tenia enganchado por el brazo, eso soltó celos en Leonardo y frunció el seño y se alejo de Yoshi y miro con celos a Saki.

- Tranquilo, no agás nada estúpido - dijo Yoshi con burla riéndose un poco de los celos de Leonardo, se acerco un poco a Raphael y le susurro - El quiere con ella, cierto?

- Sip - respondió Raphael un poco enojado.

- Solo me aseguraba, es demasiado obvio - dijo en burla, todos estaban caminando y paraban cuando tenían que parar, la salida era bastante normal, fueron a la tienda de mascotas por petición de Saki y después a la tienda de libros por petición de Saki, fueron a otras tiendas solo para ver un poco, después de caminar mucho los dos se sentaron en una banca del parque con los demás adolecentes a varios metros de distancia.

- Esto es TAN aburrido - confeso Raphael mientras estaba sentado en el tejado de un edificio - Incluso creo que preferiría ver Space Idiotas - dijo y Leonardo frunció el ceño.

- Es Space Heroes! - le corrigió.

- Se lo que dije - le dijo Raphael con tono malicioso.

- Dude... durante todo el día hemos estado corriendo siguiendo a esos dos... estoy muerto - dijo Mikey acostado boca abajo en el suelo.

- Son apenas las cuatro de la tarde Mikey, nosotros también hemos estado corriendo y caminando y no estamos tan mal - dijo Donatello ganándose un quejido por parte de Mikey.

- Enserio... estoy tan cansado y me vienes con tus sermones? Dude... eres cruel - dijo Mikey levantando la vista.

- Esto me esta empezando a cansar! - dijo Yoshi mirando a Saki con unos binoculares que le había dado Donatello - No me agrada que Saki este con esa chica, que tal si le hace algo?

- Estas preocupándote demasiado - dijo Donatello y de repente se escucho el sonido de un celular timbrando, no era ninguno de las tortugas, si no de Karai.

- Em... discúlpame - le dijo Karai a Saki y se alejo unos pasos, escucho leves respuestas de Karai y cuando la llamada termino se acerco a Saki - Era mi padre, dijo que tenia una misión para mi, me tengo que ir - explico triste y desde el otro lado del comunicador Yoshi sonrió.

- Supongo que no se puede hacer nada - dijo Saki y se paro de la banca - Y? Necesito esa información - dijo y Karai sonrió un poco.

- Claro, pero, yo realmente no se donde se encuentra las bases Krang - el ambiente con las tortugas y Yoshi se congelo.

- HIJA DE-Pff - grito Yoshi pero no termino la frase ya que las tortugas le taparon la boca.

- Pero... e escuchado por parte de mi padre donde se encuentran unas de las bases del Krang - dijo Karai y las tortugas y Yoshi escucharon atentamente - Se que una de las muchas bases Krang se encuentra en un estacionamiento abandonado en la avenida Rogers, otra se encuentra en el ultimo piso del edificio Stone, en un locker, otro en el supermercado Estrella y una base temporal en un automotriz, no puedo decir mas porque no lo se - explico Karai y Donatello tomo nota mientras se alejaba de Yoshi el cual todavía estaba con las manos de las tortugas en su boca - Bueno, es mejor que me valla, espero volver a verte papá - dijo Karai con una sonrisa un poco avergonzada y Saki sonrió ligeramente.

- Yo también... hija - esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro algo incomodo y Karai sonrió aun mas ampliamente y abraso a Saki y se fue velozmente a la misión que le puso su padre.

- Que tierno - dijo una voz sarcástica alado de Saki y este se sorprendió y volteo rápidamente viendo a Yoshi con una mirando altaneramente por donde se había ido Karai.

- Celoso? - encaro una ceja Saki.

- Para nada - dijo volteando el rostro hacia otro lado y Saki alzo una ceja.

- Enserio? - pregunto no muy convencido.

- Enserio, no soy Leonardo para estar celoso - dijo y voltearon al tejado del edificio y vieron a Leonardo viendo intensamente a Saki, era obvio que estaba celoso - Simplemente no confió en ella.

- A-ja - dijo Saki no tan convencido.

- Tenemos la información! - les grito Donnie alzando su cuaderno de notas, Saki y Yoshi saltaron y treparon rápidamente asta el tejado del edificio y se juntaron con las tortugas.

- Y ahora que? - pregunto Raphael con los brazos cruzados.

- Hora de iniciar el verdadero plan - dijo Leonardo y todos los adolecentes saltaron sobre los tejados para regresar a la guarida y preparar el verdadero plan.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Hola! Realmente no tengo nada que decir… Mis dedos estas (como dije) sanados y blablabla~ mi vida brilla en estos momentos y esas cosas.

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y si les gusto DIGANMELO! Mándenme un comentario con su opinión tanto buena como mala del capitulo O del Fic hasta el momento, creo que se acerca el final del Fic… aunque no estoy tan seguro… Mhee~ Patata-tomate~

Y como es costumbre les pido que me busquen y agreguen a Facebook o síganme en Tumblr!

Facebook = Ritsune San  
Tumblr = Ritsune-San

Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado el capitulo~


	10. Chapter 10: Versus

Del pasado al Presente

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Aclaraciones:

- Diálogos -

- _"Pensamientos"_ -

_"Narraciones o Anuncios por altavoz"_

[Anuncios]

- *Comunicadores* -

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Capitulo 10: Versus

Habían pasado dos días desde que los adolecentes habían descubierto las bases Krang, si fuera por ellos, hubieran ido esa misma noche, pero al pensar que tenían que infiltrarse en un edificio lleno de Krangdroides decidieron esperar unos días y preparar municiones para lo que se venia.

Como ayuda, Splinter le había dicho que hasta no este todo listo, no habría entrenamiento, cosa que los adolecentes aprovecharon tanto como para descansar como para juntar municiones, Leonardo estaba planeando diferentes planes, Donatello mejores armas, Raphael entrenando y Michelangelo juntando municiones que consistían en bombas de humo y pirotecnia.

Todos los mutantes estaban dando todo lo que podían, pero eso solo desanimo a los viajeros del tiempo, ellos se sentían culpables por ser los únicos que no estaban ayudando, así que para dar un poco de si, ellos empezaron a practicar y mejorar sus ataques combinados.

En ese momento, Saki y Yoshi estaban con sus armas y hablando sobre su nuevo movimiento cuando de repente la puerta del Dojo se abrió.

- Hey! - era Leonardo junto con Raphael - Que hacen? - Saki y Yoshi se miraron de reojo y después a las tortugas.

- Practicar - respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo, Saki con su cara de poker y Yoshi con una sonrisa amistosa.

- Eso quiere decir que ya te curaste de tu hombro? - pregunto Raph y Saki abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

- Ahora que lo mencionas, no recordaba que tenia un golpe - dijo tocándose el hombro y no sintiendo dolor.

- Haha! Tu técnica de "Olvidar heridas" hace que sanes antes que nadie! - menciono Yoshi con una sonrisa dándole unas palmadas en el hombro a Saki.

- Bien! Si estas curado eso significa que ya es momento de nuestro encuentro - dijo Leonardo con una sonrisa y los dos humanos se miraron en duda y después miraron a las Tortugas.

- Encuentro? - preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

- No recuerdan? Prometimos tener una pelea de dos contra dos para saber que dúo es mejor - dijo Raphael y los humanos recordaron.

- Si lo recuerdo! - dijo Yoshi con una sonrisa - Y? Quieren que sea ahora? - pregunto alzando una ceja.

- Creo que ya sabes la respuesta - dijo Raphael mientras se tronaba los dedos para después empuñar su Sai's.

Cada dúo se alejo un poco de sus contrincantes, Raphael y Leonardo estaban uno alado del otro y los dos tenían posición de ataque mientras que Saki estaba un paso mas enfrente de Yoshi, Saki tenia posición de defensa mientras que Saki de ataque.

Los dos dúos se miraron a los ojos y repentinamente Leo y Raphael atacaron, Saki, de un salto se acerco y los detuvo con un choque de armas, Yoshi corrió y salto enzima de Saki y golpeo a Leonardo y Raphael con una patada, estos dos retrocedieron barios pasos masajeándose el abdomen.

- Si los dos se encargan del ataque, quien defiende? - pregunto Yoshi con burla.

- Maldito - dijo Raphael con enojo y sin consentirlo con Leonardo, corrió hacia Yoshi, este no se movió y vio a Raphael a los ojos con una sonrisa, los dos se miraron intensamente mientras que Raphael se aproximaba lo que hiso que Raphael no viera como Saki se aproximaba a el y le golpeaba el estomago con un rodillazo, la escena se vio lenta para Raphael porque el impacto fue totalmente sorpresivo, Saki levanto a Raphael lo suficiente para enviarlo con una patada hacia Leonardo, los dos se estrellaron y retrocedieron bruscamente hasta caer en el suelo.

- Raph! No te muevas por tu cuenta! - le grito Leonardo estando abajo de el y después quitándoselo de encima.

- Cállate! - Dijo Raphael volviéndose a parar junto su hermano y tratando de recuperar el aliento.

- Eh? Ya están cansados? - pregunto Yoshi sorprendido - Pero si yo ni siquiera e sudado, Miren - en la ultima palabra se señalo a si mismo y sonrió, Esa actitud tan relajada hiso estallar la mente de Raphael y en menos de un segundo envistió a Yoshi que aun tenia los ojos cerrados, Saki reacciono y tacleo a Raphael, este retrocedió unos pasos con el ceño fruncido.

- Yoshi! Concéntrate! - le regaño Saki estando en posición de defensa frente a Yoshi que estaba en el suelo.

- Lo siento Saki - se disculpo Yoshi incorporándose.

Leonardo ataco a Saki y éste bloqueo el ataque pero Leonardo empujaba sus Katanas fuertemente lo que hiso que su batalla fuera una pelea de pulso, mientras tanto, Raphael vio a Yoshi y de nuevo lo embistió pero Yoshi no se dejo y se aparto rápidamente, Raphael empezó a tratar de golpearlo con sus Sai's pero Yoshi los esquivaba con una gran gracia, incluso parecía que estaba bailando.

- Eh... cuando estas enojado eres mas torpe - pensó en voz alta y Raphael se enfureció y se detuvo un segundo para envestir a Yoshi con su hombro, pero lo que no noto era que Yoshi estaba de espaldas a Leonardo, Yoshi esquivo el ataque lo que hiso que el golpe llegara a Leonardo soltando sus Katanas y Raphael sus Sai's cayendo los dos al suelo.

Raphael y Leonardo tenían un remolino de confusión en los ojos, sacudieron su cabeza y se levantaron para darse cuenta que estaban siendo apuntados, Yoshi apuntaba a Leonardo con su Katana y Saki a Raphael con sus garras metálicas.

- Ganamos - dijeron los dos humanos, Saki sin emociones y Yoshi con una sonrisa, los dos apartaron sus armas y ayudaron a las tortugas a pararse.

- Como es que son tan buenos - pregunto Leonardo masajeándose la cabeza.

- Como? - repitió Yoshi y miro a Saki y después a Leonardo - No sabemos.

- Como que no saben? - cuestiono Raphael con enojo - Deben de tener un secreto!

- No lo tenemos - dijo Saki - Solo... entrenamos mucho, eso es todo - respondió Saki con simpleza.

- Tal vez sea porque nosotros duplicamos nuestro entrenamiento - dedujo Yoshi mirando a Saki.

- Si, tal vez sea eso - respondió Saki mirando a Yoshi, Leo y Raph se miraron de reojo y después miraron a Saki y Yoshi.

- Duplicar entrenamiento? - pregunto Leonardo.

- Aunque también puede ser el hecho de que somos un gran equipo! - le dijo Yoshi a Saki con una sonrisa sin escuchar a Leonardo.

- Gran equipo? - repitió Raphael con duda.

- También puede ser eso - dijo Saki sin escuchar a Raphael.

- Hmm... - Yoshi empezó a pensar y después los dos vieron a Raph y Leo.

- Solo nos esforzamos mas - respondieron al mismo tiempo.

Esa respuesta ofendió un poco a los mutantes.

- Como que se esfuerzan mas? Nos están diciendo que nosotros no nos esforzamos? - pregunto con ira Raph y Leo le puso la mano en el hombro.

- Raph, cálmate - le dijo Leonardo en voz baja.

- No decimos eso - dijo Yoshi - Ustedes son muy buenos en separado, tal vez uno contra uno si nos ganarían - dijo con una sonrisa pero su sonrisa se borro - Pero... como equipo se separan mucho y no coordinan - dijo Yoshi y Leonardo y Raphael se miraron.

- También esta el hecho que nosotros hemos estado peleando como equipo durante años - dijo y Leonardo y Raphael se miraron un poco confundidos.

- Pero nosotros también hemos peleado juntos en varias ocasiones, y somos hermanos, nosotros deberíamos ser mejores en cuanto pelear en equipo - dijo Leonardo con confusión.

- Tal vez ese es el hecho de porque no pueden coordinar - dedujo Saki - Son hermanos.

- Tienes Razón! - le dio la razón Yoshi con una gran sonrisa - Esa debe de ser la razón de porque no saben trabajar en equipo, Son Hermanos - Leonardo y Raphael se volvieron a ver con duda.

- Los hermanos, aunque sea difícil de entender, no pueden convivir en paz, en cambio los amigos si, es difícil de entender, pero, no se enojen por no congeniar, son hermanos, no se puede hacer nada - dijo Saki.

- Y como borramos nuestros lazos sanguíneos? - pregunto Raphael cruzándose de brazos, cuando Leonardo iba a contestar, Yoshi se le adelanto

- Solo... mejoren, practiquen, seguramente mejoraran mucho con el tiempo - esas palabras reconfortaron a Raph y Leo, repentinamente las puertas del Dojo se abrieron dejando ver a Mikey, Donnie y Casey con cubetas de palomitas y refrescos.

- Nos perdimos la paliza? - pregunto Casey con preocupación.

- La paliza y un sermón - contesto Saki.

- Te dije que no teníamos que perder tiempo haciendo palomitas! - dijo Donnie golpeando a Mikey en la cabeza.

- Hey! Casey fue el que sugirió hacer palomitas! - reclamo Mikey.

- No me metas a mi! Yo solo bromeaba! - los tres adolecentes empezaron a discutir mientras los otros cuatro adolecentes rodaban los ojos.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

… Ouch… Ouch… No se porque tengo tantos accidentes… Duele…

Facebook = Ritsune San  
Tumblr = Ritsune-San


	11. Chapter 11: Plan

Del pasado al Presente

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Aclaraciones:

- Diálogos -

- _"Pensamientos"_ -

_"Narraciones o Anuncios por altavoz"_

[Anuncios]

- *Comunicadores* -

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Capitulo 11: Plan

- Krang, tenemos que encontrar a los especímenes de raza humana o Krang hará la acción conocida como matar en nosotros - le dijo un Krangdroide a otro, habían pasado días desde que los Krang perdieron los especímenes y habían decidido no decirle a sus superiores ya que las consecuencias que caerían en ellos serian violentas y denigrantes.

- Krang sabe que tenemos que recuperar a los especímenes de raza humana, pero el recuperar a los especímenes es un plan con una gran dificultad ya que el paradero de los especímenes es desconocido - respondió el otro Krangdroide.

- Porque Krang no vuelve a utilizar la maquina? - pregunto otro Krangdroide.

- Han regresado la maquina a la dimensión X y el apartado de la Maquina es laborioso y tarda un gran numero de unidades de décadas en ser entregada- respondió el Krangdroide como si la maquina fuera una reservación a un hotel muy popular y lujoso - Si el Krang descubre que Krang perdió a los especímenes se enojara con Krang porque Krang espero un gran numero de décadas para que la maquina sea prestada a Krang - respondió el Krangdroide.

- Krang, Krang tiene información sobre los especímenes de raza humana - dijo un Krangdroide entrando a la habitación - El aliado humano conocido como "Destructor" ha preguntado sobre el espécimen humano extraviado, también, otros Krang han asegurado ver a los especímenes - dijo y los otros dos Krang se miraron.

- Esta es una oportunidad para el Krang - dijo un Krangdroide - El Krang debe vigilar el lugar que debe vigilar para encontrar a los especímenes de Raza humana y ocultar al Krang la información que no debe saber - dijo y los Krangdroides salieron de la habitación para comenzar la vigilancia extrema en el área.

.: En La Guarida :.

Los adolecentes estaban preparando los últimos detalles para comenzar el plan de Leonardo cuando repentinamente Yoshi sintió un gran escalofrió en su espalda, se quedo pasmado unos segundos ya que eso no se sentía como un escalofrió común y corriente.

- Estas bien? - pregunto Leonardo que estaba alado de el.

- Si... eso creo - respondió divagante.

- Enserio? - insistió Leonardo y Yoshi se quedo en silencio unos segundos.

- ... No - admitió después de un pequeño silencio en el cual dudo si responder con la verdad - No estoy seguro pero... tengo un mal presentimiento - miro directamente el suelo.

- Estas seguro? Pueden que solo sean los nervios - dijo Leonardo poniendo su mano en la espalda de Yoshi.

- Si... tal vez sea solo eso - respondió tratando de convencerse a si mismo, pero en su mente no habían mas que nervios, dudas y preguntas ante ese escalofrió poco normal, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, Raphael y Saki entraron a la sala.

- Ya esta todo listo? - pregunto Raphael.

- Si - respondió Leonardo y se paro del sillón junto a Yoshi - Creo que es hora - después de decir eso, todos los adolecentes, incluyendo a Casey y Abril junto a Splinter se reunieron en la sala, todos intercambiaron miradas silenciosas.

- Me repites el plan? - pregunto Mikey rompiendo con el ambiente de misterio.

- No te sabes adaptar al ambiente cierto? - pregunto Leonardo - No e explicado el Plan.

- Oh... Me explicas el plan? - Leonardo suspiro pesado y aspiro hondo - El plan es: Infiltrarse a la fortaleza Krang y espiar lo mas posible - Los mutantes y humanos se sorprendieron ante el plan.

- Es un plan demasiado arriesgado! - dijo Donatello.

- Cierto! El solo rescatar a mi padre fue muy difícil, ahora quieres ir a Espiar? - pregunto Abril sorprendida ya que no se espero tal plan, al igual que todos - Es un acto suicida.

- Tiene razón - dijo Yoshi acercándose a Leonardo - No es necesario tanto sacrificio por nosotros, seguramente hay otras formas - sugirió con expresión un poco asustada.

- Estoy seguro que estaremos bien, solo hay que permanecer juntos - explico Leonardo y todos intercambiaron miradas preocupados, Splinter dio un paso adelante y hablo por primera vez.

- Leonardo, estas seguro de este plan? Estas arriesgando y podrías perder mucho si te descuidas por un momento - aclaro Splinter y Leonardo lo vio directamente a los ojos.

- Estoy totalmente seguro de que todo estará bien - dijo con claridad y todos intercambiaron miradas para después calmarse, si Leonardo lo decía con esa confianza era porque seguramente era cierto.

- Bueno, en marcha! - dijo Raphael y el junto sus hermanos y Yoshi y Saki caminaron a la salida, antes de salir, Leonardo se detuvo y miro a Casey, Abril y Splinter.

- Si algo sale mal-

- Iremos y les ayudaremos! - dijo Casey y Leonardo sonrió antes de desaparecer junto a sus hermanos, padre y enemigo. Todos los adolecentes salieron de la guarida usando en Shellraiser y Yoshi se atrevió a preguntar.

- A cual base Krang iremos? - pregunto y Leonardo contesto.

- Donatello y Yo fuimos a investigar un poco los lugares que Karai menciono, un par eran bases comunes y corrientes, pero uno en especial nos llamo mucho la atención - explico.

- "Ultimo piso del edificio Stone, en un Locker" - prosiguió Donatello - Fuimos a investigar y encontramos una de las muchas entradas a una base interdimensional del Krang - dijo y Raphael soltó un bufido.

- Claro que Krang, o que esperabas? "Base interdimencional del panadero"? - pregunto con sarcasmo y Donatello refunfuño, cuando iba a decir algo Leonardo se le adelanto.

- A lo que nos referimos, Raph, es que esta entrada es la mas posible a tener la maquinaria Krang, ya que las otras bases son solo de armamento - explico y los adolecentes que escuchaban se miraron entre ellos - Tenemos que entrar y espiar adecuadamente si queremos tener con esa maquina - dijo por ultimo y repentinamente sintieron un fuerte estremecimiento, la camioneta fue duramente envestida y obligada a ser volcada.

- Que Fue Eso? - pregunto Mikey y se empezaron a escuchar los disparos identificativos del Krang - Olvídenlo - dijo Mikey y tomando su armas al igual que sus hermanos y amigos, salieron de la camioneta y vieron a una gran cantidad de Krangdroides enfrente de ellos.

- Que les pasa? - exclamo Leonardo acercándose a varios Krang y cortándolos por la mitad.

- Especímenes: localizados - hablo un Krang Prime - Nueva misión: Atrapar a los especímenes de raza humana y llevarlos con Krang - Saki y Yoshi intercambiaron miradas preocupadas y después Yoshi miro a Leonardo.

- Leo! Tenemos que irnos de aquí! - dijo en gritos y Leonardo muy dificultosamente, miro a Yoshi y a Saki.

- Lo se! Pero la camioneta esta volcada y con tantos Krangdroides será difícil burlarlos! - dijo rápidamente mientras trataba de esquivar los disparos del Krang al mismo tiempo que trataba de partirlos, fueron unos minutos de pelea, pero para los adolecentes, se sentían horas, estaban totalmente cansados y no creían aguantar mas, repentinamente llego otra camioneta llena de Krangdroides los cuales empezaron a disparar tan pronto salieron de la camioneta.

- Esto esta de Locos! - exclamo Raphael enojado.

- Leo! Esto esta muy feo! Vámonos y terminemos la misión en otro momento! - dijo Mikey con miedo.

- Retirada! No importa como! Solo Vámonos! - dijo Leonardo algo desesperado y olvidando el Shellraiser corrieron hacia un callejón y empezaron a trepar el edificio mientras saltaban de pared en pared.

Repentinamente un disparo Krang golpeo rozo la pierna de Saki que lo hiso gemir de dolor y caer al suelo desde cuatro metros de altura le hiso sentir aun mas dolor pero esta vez en el costado de su cuerpo.

- SAKI! - grito Yoshi llegando a la azotea del edificio, cuando estaba a punto de ir por el, Leonardo lo detuvo justo antes de que un disparo fallido casi le diera, en eso, un par Krangdroides tomo el cuerpo adolorido de Saki y empezó a caminar con el hacia una camioneta - SAKI! NO! - se soltó del agarre de Leonardo y salto del edificio con las tortugas atrás de el, trataron de acercarse lo mas posible pero varios Krangdroides le impidieron el paso hacia Saki.

Mientras tanto, Saki estaba tratando de luchar contra los dos Krangdroides que lo tenían sujeto de manos y pies, aun sintiendo el dolor de su caída y el disparo, hiso tanta fuerza le fuera posible, pero era inútil, el agarre de los Krangdroides era sobrehumano.

- Saki! - podía escuchar los gritos de Yoshi a lo lejos, sonaba desesperado y cansado, cuando estaba a punto de responderle, un tercer Krangdroide se aproximo a el y le puso cinta adhesiva en la boca, rápidamente los Krangdroides lo amarraron y lo pusieron en la parte trasera de su camioneta.

- Krang, aun falta un espécimen - le dijo un Krangdroide a otro, este volteo a ver la pela de los adolecentes y los suyos y miro al Krangdroide que estaba alado de el.

- El segundo espécimen puede esperar, por el momento, Krang debe llevar al espécimen de raza humana que Krang a capturado al lugar que el Krang nombra como Prisión Krang - hablo y el otro Krangdroide asintió y cerraron las puertas de la camioneta y se subieron a ella.

Ante esto, todos los Krangdroides entendieron la orden de retirada y se alejaron cuidadosamente y dando unos últimos disparos dejando a los adolecentes exhaustos y a Yoshi especialmente con una mente rota.

Se habían llevado a su amigo.

- No... - susurro estando en el suelo derrotado mas por el dolor emocional que el daño físico - No, No, NO! - repitió y soltó un puño al suelo.

- Tranquilo Yoshi - dijo Leonardo caminando hacia el pero Yoshi se levanto de golpe y se dio la vuelta mirando a Leonardo totalmente enojado y frustrado.

- Tranquilo? TRANQUILO?! - repitió mientras gritaba haciendo que Leonardo diera unos pasos hacia atrás intimidado - No Puedo Estar Tranquilo! Saki No Esta Aquí! - dijo remplazando su expresión de ira por una de tristeza y miro el suelo mientras apretaba los labios, trataba de no llorar, repentinamente empezó a caminar silenciosamente hacia el fondo del callejón, cuando casi llegaba a el, se inclino al suelo y tomo algo de el, eran las garras metálicas de Saki.

- Las garras metálicas de Saki? - pregunto Raphael.

- Debió tirarlas al caer - dedujo Mikey viendo a Raphael.

- Tenemos que ir por el - dijo Yoshi mientras veía las Garras Metálicas con tristeza.

- Claro que iremos por el - le aseguro Leonardo con voz firme y mirando directamente a Yoshi a lo que el alzo la mirada para verlo sorprendido, después sonrió amablemente.

- Gracias - dijo en un susurro.

- Ni lo menciones - le dijo Raphael y todos salieron del callejón y empezaron su inesperado nuevo plan.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Ok, Ok, antes de empezar un mensaje totalmente irrelevante les quiero decir algo:

Lo Siento Mucho! Ok? Enserio lo siento!

La historia se a estado haciendo mediocre, si, lo admito, es totalmente mi culpa, les hago pasar malos ratos y lo siento mucho, mi mente tubo un Declive imaginativo y narrativo, cosa que aunque es normal, no lo acepto, y ninguna persona que le guste escribir debería aceptarlo, así que les quiero dar una disculpa a todos, en especial a los que se sintieron uncomod a (me imagino) cuando les pedía un Review sin darles un capitulo que lo merezca, enserio lo siento.

Tratare de profundizar mas el las personalidades de Saki y Yoshi y hacerlos reaccionar de una forma mas fluida… Espero poder hacerlo…

Bueno, quitando mi penosa posición les dejo mis nombres de usuario en Tumblr y Facebook para que me sigan o me agreguen (digo, si quieren):

Facebook = Ritsune San  
Tumblr = Ritsune-San

_Gracias por leer y enserio lo siento._


	12. Chapter 12: Rescate

Del pasado al Presente

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Aclaraciones:

- Diálogos -

- _"Pensamientos"_ -

_"Narraciones o Anuncios por altavoz"_

[Anuncios]

- *Comunicadores* -

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Capitulo 12: Rescate

Después de ese altercado y secuestro de su amigo, los adolecentes pudieron cargar el Shellraicer lo suficiente para ponerla de nuevo en cuatro llantas, después subieron rápidamente a la camioneta y Leonardo arranco.

- Y como lo buscamos? - pregunto Michelangelo.

- Se te olvido? Los relojes? - insinuó Donatello y saco su T-Phone.

- Ok, el plan es fácil pero complicado, rastrear y rescatar a Sakí - dijo Leonardo y Donatello empezó a teclear su celular hasta que sonrió sorpresivamente.

- Lo encontré! Creo que van en dirección al estacionamiento en construcción - después de escuchar eso, repentinamente Leonardo freno y dio en reversa una calle para después dar la vuelta.

- Si vas a hacer eso ¡AVISA! - le grito Raphael enojado y en cuestión de segundos llego al estacionamiento en el cual un grupo de Krangdroides cargando a un Saki amarrado y amordazado entraban a un pequeño edificio que aparentemente ya estaba terminado y cerraron la puerta fuertemente.

- Saki! - grito Yoshi saliendo del auto de un salto y corriendo hacia la puerta cerrada y forcejeando para abrirla - No puedo abrirla - le dijo Yoshi a Leonardo después de que este se acercara a el junto sus hermanos.

- Debe de haber otra forma de entrar, busquen otra entrada! - ordeno Leonardo y sus hermanos junto a Yoshi rodearon el pequeño edificio.

- Chicos! Hay una ventana abierta! - dijo Donatello y los adolecentes miraron la abertura en la pared.

- Hay que entrar! - dijo Yoshi y corrió por la pared casi como si estuviera derrotando la gravedad para después entra por la abertura del edificio - Abriré la entrada principal! - les grito por la ventana y después desapareció de su mirada, unos segundos después se abrió la puerta principal y dejo entrar a las tortugas.

- Bien hecho Yoshi - le dijo Leonardo entrando a la habitación y viendo el lugar totalmente vacío y que mantenía unos botes de pintura, bloques de cemente junto a un gran numero de bolsas de papel de cemento.

- Pues yo no veo ningún rastro Krang - menciono Raphael mientras miraba el lugar.

- Tiene que haber una puerta secreta o algo, busquen en el suelo, paredes, lo que sea - ordeno Yoshi con histeria pero en total calma.

Los adolecentes buscaron en todo ese pequeño edificio, paredes, pisos, techos, pero no encontraban nada, durante ese lapso de tiempo Yoshi estaba cada ves mas nervioso, pero no dejo que sus nervios lo controlaran, el estaba tanto o mas concentrado que sus amigos en buscar la entrada o algo.

.: En Otro Lugar :.

Los tres Krangdroides caminaban por los pasillos de su escondite secreto mientras que un Krangdroide traía a Saki literalmente a rastras, Saki estaba amarrado de manos y piernas, tenia cinta adhesiva en la boca, no podía hablar o hacer algo por su cuenta, estaba totalmente indefenso y con miedo mientras que el Krang lo traía por el suelo sosteniéndolo de la sudadera haciendo que su herida no tuviera oportunidad de sanar.

- Que debe de hacer Krang con el espécimen de raza humana? - pregunto el Krangdroide a otro.

- El Krang vio al otro humano de raza humana acompañado de las tortugas cuando el Krang entro a el lugar donde el Krang tiene el lugar secreto conocido como prisión - hablo el que tenia a Saki arrastrado.

- _"Yoshi?"_ - se pregunto Saki a si mismo haciendo que la esperanza creciera en el.

- Krang sugiere que el Krang mantenga al espécimen intacto hasta que el segundo espécimen de raza humana este bajo el poder del Krang - sugirió el Krangdroide restante.

- El Krang cree que la idea del Krang es buena idea - hablo el Krangdroide que tenia a Saki y los Krangdroides junto con Saki se metieron a lo que parecía un elevador y bajaron un piso solo para llegar a lo que parecía un pasillo desolado, frio y con muy baja iluminación, se adentraron a pasillo y mientras Saki era arrastrado se dio cuenta de las puertas de apariencia gruesa, ese lugar no solo parecía una prisión, ese lugar era una prisión.

Los Krang caminaron hasta llegar al final del pasillo donde abrieron una puerta después de apretar una serie de números y metieron a Saki no antes de quitarle la soga de los pies pero no de las manos.

- El Krang te ordena a permanecer en el lugar que el Krang te encierra - dijo el Krangdroide que le quito la soga de los pies y después de quitarle rudamente la cinta adhesiva de la boca y empujarlo bruscamente en la habitación haciendo que callera casi en posición fetal, le cerro la puerta de golpe y Saki escucho como sus captores se alejaban.

Saki estaba en Shock, del momento en el que estaba con Yoshi, con Leonardo, Raphael y sus demás amigos en un habiente seguro, paso a la soledad y casi a la oscuridad, encerrado, amarrado y totalmente indefenso.

En todo el sentido de la palabra, Estaba solo.

Repentinamente se escucho un gruñido justo detrás de el, al fondo de la celda, si es que tenia fondo, estaba tan oscuro que no se podía saber si esa celda tenia fin, después de unos segundos mirando el fondo oscuro, se escucho un ruido de cadenas arrastrándose lo que hiso que los miedos de Saki incrementara, repentinamente se abrieron un par de ojos amarillos acompañados de otro gruñido, Saki no alcanzo a reaccionar adecuadamente lo que lo hiso caer en el suelo y si no fuera por esa gruesa cadena que tenia la bestia en el cuello, el estaría entre sus colmillos.

Con miedo se arrastro hasta pegar con la pared y después deslizarse por ella hasta llegar a una esquina que estaba justo alado de la puerta.

- Jejeje... te asuste? - hablo la bestia, no se distinguía bien por la poca iluminación que entraba por esa pequeña ventana que tenia la puerta, parecía una bestia enorme, parado en cuatro patas, tenia brazos gruesos, pero no tanto como su torso y lomo, sus ojos eran amarillos y brillaban que brillaban con luz propia, tenia un par de cuernos algo torcidos y que apuntaban hacia arriba, su pelaje parecía de color café y corto, excepto en los brazos, en los brazos lo tenia largo, parecía que antes de ser lo que era ahora, era cuna cabra o algún otro animal similar - No te preocupes... no te comeré... porque no puedo - hablo venenosamente con burla y malicia, su voz era gruesa y estaba combinada con gruñidos.

- Do... Donde estoy? - pregunto Saki con miedo y voz rota.

- No lo sabes pequeño Snack?- pregunto mirándolo directamente y con una expresión feroz - Estas en manos de los Krang, somos animales de prueba... cuando requieran a uno de los dos, nos sacaran de aquí... y cuando regresemos, si es que regresamos, estaremos totalmente deformes, entiendes?- contesto dándose la vuelta y volviéndose a perder en el oscuro fondo - Así que ten miedo... mucho miedo - dijo acostándose en el suelo y mirando a Saki penetrantemente – Que me encanta oler el miedo - dijo y se rio crudamente aun viendo a Saki tan temeroso.

Saki estaba totalmente asustado mientras mantenía contacto visual con esa enorme bestia, después de unos segundos aparto la mirada y trato de no pensar en el y en cambio pensó en su situación, estaba totalmente a merced del Krang, y si algo no pasaba pronto, el podría morir.

- _"Yoshi..."_ - pensó en un lamento y poso soltó un gemido de tristeza, luchaba por no llorar, oculto su rostro en sus rodillas y volvió a gemir tristemente - _"Yoshi... Yoshi..."_ - repitió una y otra vez, como si esperara a que Yoshi leyera sus pensamientos y fuera a su rescate.

.: En Otro Lugar :.

- ¡! - Yoshi sintió un pequeño choque eléctrico en sus pensamientos.

El y las tortugas no habían parado de buscar en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo pero que el sentía como si fueran años, el insistía en no parar de buscar hasta que esa pequeña impresión lo detuvo de golpe.

- Saki?... - se pregunto en un susurro casi inaudible.

- Hm? Dijiste algo? - le pregunto Donnie ya que estaba alado de el.

Yoshi no contesto y casi inexplicablemente empezó a ver la habitación hacia todos lados mientras tenia los ojos totalmente abiertos y nerviosos junto a una respiración algo acelerada, si lo viera una persona normal, pensaría que había perdido el juicio, repentinamente miro atentamente el foco que alumbraba la habitación, era un foco común y corriente que colgaba del techo.

- Es una palanca - dijo acercándose a la lámpara y las tortugas lo miraron con confusión.

- Como que una palanca? - pregunto Leonardo.

- Lo que dije, hay que jalarla - respondió y con el menor rose alejo la mano, al estar encendido tanto tiempo mantenía una temperatura alta, se tapo la mano con la manga de la sudadera y lo volvió a hacer, la jalo pero no paso nada y lo hiso mas fuerte pero seguía sin pasar nada.

- Que le sucede? - pregunto Mikey a Raph en un susurro.

- Tal vez se volvió loco - le contesto igual en un susurro y para sorpresa de las tortugas, el foco bajo e inmediatamente el suelo desapareció.

Los adolecentes cayeron por los que parecía un tobogán por un par de segundos hasta que pararon en un tipo de colchón.

- Ja... Jajaja Les dije que era una palanca - reclamo Yoshi victorioso y poniéndose de pie después del deslizamiento sorpresa - Aunque no creí que de esa forma.

- Como supiste que era una palanca? - pregunto Leonardo sorprendido por la impresionante adivinación.

- No se - respondió en forma simple y sonriente - Fue una corazonada - tras esto empezaron a caminar por el pasillo.

- Como creen que este Saki - pregunto repentinamente Mikey.

- Espero que Bien - respondió Yoshi preocupado.

- Si, aunque es muy difícil que eso suceda - comento Raphael con malicia.

- Um? Porque lo dices? - pregunto Mikey.

- Esta en manos del Krang, que crees que le harán? No precisamente un pastel, talvez ahora sea una gran bola peluda azul - dijo en broma.

- O una gelatina de uva - también bromeo Mikey.

- Talvez tenga el cuerpo al revés y ahora tenga los intestinos por fuera! Jajajaja - los dos hermanos rieron por sus bromas, pero no se dieron cuenta que sus bromas afectaron a Yoshi.

- NO TE PREOCUPES SAKI! VOY POR TI! - grito repentinamente Yoshi espesando a correr con ojos exageradamente llorosos y preocupación igual de exagerada.

- Yoshi! Espera! - le dijo Leonardo y todos corrieron atrás de Yoshi que seguía gritando el Nombre de Saki sin preocuparse que podría alertar a los Krang.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Lamento el tardar TANTO en actualizar, pero estoy tan concentrado en mi otro fic (Yaoi por si les interesa) que me olvide de este… lo siento… y talvez esto sea rutina, tardare mas en actualizar pero no abandonare el fic…. Como quiera le falta poco para acabar! Como unos 5 capítulos a lo mucho~

Y como es rutina, les pido que me busquen en mis redes sociales y me sigan! Digo… si quieren~

Facebook = Ritsune san  
Tumblr = Ritsune-san

Lamento el retraso y gracias por leer, por favor déjenme un Review que así mi mente se alimenta y tengo inspiración para el siguiente capitulo!


End file.
